Doppelganger
by Angel Raye
Summary: Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi face their greatest enemies themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are onto a new story. I got inspired with this idea from both the Original Star Trek series and Live Action Sailor Moon. Dark Mercury gave me the idea of a story with evil Senshi while the Star Trek episode "Mirror Mirror" gave me the idea that there could be evil counterparts of oneself. Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. I also have a new contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Doppelgangers Chapter One: A Vision and a New Enemy By Angel Raye

Chibi Mars ran to the sounds of screaming, her feet pounding on the pavement. She had no idea who this enemy was. It had been so long since they last had to battle anyone. Why did this have to start up again? Chibi Mars so loved the peaceful life. But she was a Senshi and it was her duty to help protect Crystal Tokyo.  
She arrived at the scene. Fire was coming from above aiming at the people who were trying to run for cover. "Fire eh?" Chibi Mars said to herself. "Well that's no problem." She powered up and took careful aim.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" The attack flew up toward the direction where the fire was coming from. No sooner had it reached its target than the attack was thrown back at Chibi Mars who had to jump out of the way in order to avoid being hit. "Coward!" Chibi Mars shouted. "Come out and fight face to face"  
"If you say so Chibi Mars," said an oddly familiar voice. A small figure jumped down and faced Chibi Mars who gasped in shock.  
She was facing herself.  
Annika sat up in bed gasping for breath. It took her minute to realize she was in bed and that it had just been a dream. Once she regained her senses she looked around her room. Stardust was curled up asleep next to her. "Weird," she murmured as she pushed her hair back from her face. It wasn't unusual for her to have visions or dreams about something coming up. Was there a new enemy coming? It had been over six months since their last battle. Was the dream telling Annika that the peace was over? And why was the enemy herself? That just didn't make sense. Annika thought about doing a fire reading but she didn't want to wake up her parents or Koyo. "I'll check tomorrow," Annika told herself as she lay back down. She tried to go back to sleep but the dream continued to nag her mind.

Outside above the clouds a mysterious ship appeared. A woman gazed out at Crystal Tokyo. "So beautiful," she murmured. "And one day it will be mine"  
"It will be my lady," a man replied as he came up next to her. "Once we defeat the Queen and the Senshi this will be all yours"  
"That will be soon," the woman confirmed. "But first we must defeat the Senshi"  
"My lady," the man began. "We don't have an army. How will we defeat the Senshi"  
"Quite simple Teki," the woman replied holding out a strange device. "We will carry out the plan we talked about the other day. All you need to do is lure the Chibi Senshi into battle and then hit them with the beam from this device. Then bring the device back to me"  
"Would you rather have me lure the Elder Senshi into battle?" Teki asked.  
"Of course I would," the woman snapped. "But since they don't leave the palace as often as the Chibi Senshi do then we'll have to settle for the children. Once the children are taken care of then we can work on the Elder Senshi. Besides, the Elder Senshi won't be able to fight our army." She was quiet for a moment and then added, "The Chibi Senshi will be getting out of school this afternoon. That would be the best time to carry out our plan"  
"As you wish my lady," Teki replied and he took the device and vanished.

Maggie stood in the ready position with her racket in her hands. She kept a close eye on Faith who was serving. "Okay Maggie," Faith called. "Try this one!" Faith served a simple serve over the net. Maggie ran to hit it. She swung her racket and missed the ball. Her racket flung out of her hand. "Uh oh," she muttered as the racket flew over the net. Faith had to quickly dodge out of the way to avoid being hit. "Sorry," Maggie called.  
"Maggie, no offense," Faith stated as she stood up and brushed herself off. "But this is your fifth lesson and you aren't getting any better. Are you sure you want to learn this"  
"Oh I do," Maggie replied. "I know I'm really bad at this but please don't give up on me"  
"As long as I don't get hurt I won't," Faith promised. "But the moment that dumb racket hits my head the lessons are over." Before Maggie could reply both of their communicators went off. Usagi's voice came out. "New enemy by the arcade. I need all Chibi Senshi"  
"Right," Maggie and Faith called together. Then they took off.

Cosmic Moon, Chibi Venus, Chibi Mars, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn were trying to fight this new enemy. His attacks were weak but he was too fast for any of them to target. "It's like he's playing with us," Cosmic Moon stated.  
"Well whatever his game is I wish it would stop," muttered Chibi Neptune as she threw an attack at Teki who once again dodged out of the way.  
"Here we are," Chibi Jupiter called as she showed up with Chibi Mercury, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Uranus. "Who are we up against"  
"Him," Chibi Mars replied pointing to Teki.  
"Him," Chibi Uranus gasped.  
"Oh good all of you are together now," Teki stated.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Cosmic Moon demanded.  
"I just want to show you this," Teki replied as he held up a strange device, which looked like a dark red crystal spear.  
"What is that?' Chibi Pluto asked as Chibi Mercury got out her computer.  
"Oh just something I need right now," Teki told them. Before anyone could do anything a dark red beam shot out and engulfed Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi. All of them were immobilized.  
"I can't move," Chibi Venus gasped.  
"I'm getting weaker," Chibi Jupiter added as she dropped to her knees.  
"Just a little more," Teki murmured as the crystal began to glow. Once it reached it's maximum the beam disappeared. Teki disappeared right after while Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi all collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Diana, Crescent, Stardust and Moonbeam dashed over to the fallen Senshi. "Call the Senshi," Diana ordered. "Quickly!"

Ami, Hotaru and a couple of other members of the palace medical staff were checking over Usagi and the rest of the girls. All of them had regained consciousness. "Are they all right?" Rei asked anxiously as she smoothed Annika's hair back.  
"They're going to be fine," Ami reassured her. "There doesn't seem to be any damage but there one thing very strange"  
"And what is that?" Haruka demanded.  
"It seems that it wasn't energy pulled out of them but DNA," Ami replied.  
"DNA?" Serenity exclaimed. "Why would they want DNA"  
"No telling," Hotaru muttered. "But whatever it is we know it can't be good"  
"Usagi, Gloria and Faith," Serenity stated. "I want the three of you to report to the conference room and tell us about this new enemy"  
"We'll tell you what we can," Usagi replied. "But he wasn't there long enough. I think he just wanted to lure us so that he could use that thing on us"  
"Then we need to find out what that device was used for," Minako declared.  
"And find out where this new enemy is located and what they want," Michiru added.  
"In the meantime I want these children to take it easy tonight," Ami ordered. "There doesn't seem to be any damage right now but we don't know if any effects will appear tonight"  
"Ami's orders outranks the queen's," Minako sighed. "Mama," Tama dashed into the room. "Is onee-san all right? I heard she was here"  
"She's fine," Makoto replied putting her arm around her adopted daughter. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her tonight"  
"Good," Tama heaved a breath of relief. But who attacked the Chibi Senshi?

Teki watched as his mistress worked a long machine. When he had returned she hooked the device to the machine and turned it on. That had been three hours ago. Teki wondered what she was doing.  
"Finished," she shouted in triumph.  
"And what is that Lady Ashi," Teki asked.  
"The greatest enemy Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi will ever face," Lady Ashi replied. The door to the machine opened and duplicates of Cosmic Moon and the Senshi came out. An evil look had been added to the Senshi uniforms but other than that they looked just like the original Chibi Senshi. "Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi will have to fight evil versions of themselves," Lady Ashi told him. "And when they do they will destroy themselves." "Ingenious my lady," Teki replied and their evil laughs vibrated throughout the ship.

That's the end of part one. Should I keep going? 


	2. First Encounter

Here's the second part to my newest series. I hope you enjoy it. Review please.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. I also have a new contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. 

Doppelgangers Chapter Two: First Encounter By Angel Raye

Gloria flopped back on her bed and gave a loud sigh of exasperation. She couldn't believe there was a new enemy out there. It had been so peaceful these last few months and she so enjoyed it. Now Senshi practice had been doubled and they were all on twenty-four hour alert again. No one had been able to find any permanent effects of being zapped with that device yesterday but Gloria had a nagging feeling in her mind that they were going to find out the purpose of this soon.  
"What's the matter with you?" Sachi asked as he came into the room.  
"Just this new enemy," Gloria replied. "I really enjoyed not having to fight these last few months"  
"At least you can fight," Sachi pointed out. "I don't have any powers so all I can do is run and hide if any of these youmas show up"  
"What do you want anyway?" Gloria asked.  
"Mom wanted me to tell you to get your butt down to Senshi practice right now or she'll tan your hide," Sachi replied.  
"I didn't have Senshi practice today," Gloria protested. "I checked last night and I don't have it until tomorrow"  
"Mom changed it this morning and you're on it for right now," Sachi told her.  
"Great Mom's going to kill me," Gloria muttered grabbing her henshin wand. "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!" she shouted as she ran out the door. Sachi chuckled as he watched her go. Gloria was in for a surprise when she got down there.

Venus watched through the simulation window as Chibi Mercury, Chibi Mars and Chibi Pluto battled the holographic youma. All three of them were doing pretty good but as always with the children there was plenty of room for improvement. Like her mother Chibi Mercury had to rely on her brains and tools to defeat the youma. She had on her visor right now and was scanning it. "Chibi Mars," she shouted. "Aim for the middle. That's his weakest spot"  
"Right," Chibi Mars called back. "Chibi Pluto! Cover me"  
"Got it!" Chibi Pluto shouted as she took a protective stance over Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars powered up.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" Her attack flew out and hit the youma right in the middle. The youma writhed in pain and vanished. As soon as he did the simulation room returned to normal. They came out of the room. "Good job girls," Venus told them. "You defeated the youma and showed good teamwork. There are a few areas I want to go over with you that needs improvement"  
Before anyone could reply Chibi Venus came flying in. "Sorry I'm late," she gasped. "I didn't know the schedule had been changed"  
"What are you talking about?" Venus asked her daughter. "I never changed the schedule and you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow"  
"But I was told you changed the schedule and that I was to be here today," Chibi Venus cried. "I ran all the way down here"  
"Well I'm sorry darling but you're not scheduled until tomorrow," Venus replied. "Who told you that you needed to be here"  
"Sachi!" Chibi Venus roared in anger as she realized he got her again. The other three Chibi Senshi began giggling. "I'm going to kill you"  
"Gloria wait," Venus called but Chibi Venus flew off in rage before she could add, "Let me deal with him." Venus sighed and turned to Chibi Mercury. "Go contact your mother and tell her to bring me a giant pain killer"  
"Okay," Chibi Mercury giggled as she made her way to the communicator. Venus rubbed her temples and motioned the other girls to sit down. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Ami had gotten Mari to sleep and then went to get Ariel ready for bed. She found Ariel in her room, already in her pajamas sitting on her bed reading a book. "You still have half an hour," Ami commented.  
"I know Mommy," Ariel replied. "But this is a good book and I thought if I got ready for bed early then I can read until it's actually time to lie down." Ami smiled. When she heard Ariel talk like that it was hard to imagine that she was the same little imp who caused all sorts of mischief. "I wanted to talk to you about this new enemy," Ami told her daughter as she sat down next to her.  
"Why?" Ariel asked putting her book down and climbing onto Ami's lap.  
"We have a new worry now," Ami replied. "It's Mari"  
"What about her?" Ariel sighed. Although she had accepted Mari as a little sister, she still got very jealous of the younger child.  
"She can't transform and fight like you can," Ami pointed out. "If she's with you and the enemy appears I want to you to make sure she is safe"  
"I will," Ariel promised.  
"Get her out of sight from the enemy," Ami continued. "Find her a good hiding place so the enemy can't see her"  
"And what if we have to chase the enemy?" Ariel asked.  
"Good point," Ami admitted. She thought for a moment and then said; "I'll have a talk with Mari tomorrow and tell her if that happens then she is a stay put until you or one of the others return"  
"Maybe we should get the adopted kids to practice with us so that they'll know what to do when an enemy appears," Ariel suggested.  
"Good idea," Ami exclaimed. "I'll bring it up at tomorrow's meeting"  
"Just be sure to tell them that it's my idea," Ariel stated. Ami gave her daughter a tweak on the nose and then hugged her. But she was still worried about the adopted children. Will they be okay with an enemy attack?

In Lady Ashi's lair the dark Chibi Senshi were getting ready for their first strike. They were eager to get with their good counterparts and fight them. "Now my girls," Ashi stated. "You know what to do"  
"Of course Lady Ashi," Dark Cosmic Moon replied. "We'll find those do-gooders and fight them"  
"Oh we'll do more than that," Dark Chibi Jupiter exclaimed. "We'll destroy them with their own attacks"  
"They won't stand a chance," laughed Dark Chibi Neptune.  
"Perfect," Ashi exclaimed. "Teki, take them out for their first strike. I want a successful report"  
"As you wish my lady," Teki replied and he and the dark Senshi vanished.

The next day after school Usagi thought she'd treat Gemmei to an ice cream. The little girl loved being the daughter of the king and queen and the sister of the princess. She was also thrilled with her new title. "I told those boys in school who like to tease me that they now have to call me Lady Gemmei Tsukino," Gemmei told her. "Because that's what I am now"  
"Don't let it go to your head," Usagi laughed. "We've all had to put up with teasing and contempt from other children because we're royalty and political figures. Our parents have taught us that we need to be humble too"  
"That must be hard," Gemmei exclaimed, pulling a face.  
"It was harder for some than others," Usagi replied thinking of her own mother, Rei and Minako, all whom wanted fame and got it because of their destiny. Fortunately the more sensible ones like Ami, Michiru and Haruka were able to keep the proud ones in their place.  
"I guess I just need to remember where I came from," Gemmei sighed. Before Usagi could reply Annika came running up with Hope and Gloria. "Usagi," she cried. "The enemy is near. I can feel it"  
"So can I," Hope added. "The waves are restless"  
"I'm just taking their word for it," Gloria stated when Usagi looked at her.  
"Gemmei, run home as fast as you can," Usagi ordered. "If you see any of the other adopted kids tell them to get back to the palace right now. "Okay," Gemmei replied and took off at top speed. Once she was out of sight Usagi turned to the others. "Contact the rest of the Chibi Senshi and transform"  
"Right," the others exclaimed as henshin wands whipped out.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP"  
Beams of light, streams of fire and swirls of water surrounded the girls as they transformed into Senshi. Once the transformations were complete Cosmic Moon took off with the others at her side.  
"There he is!" shouted Chibi Mars pointing upward. There standing on an energy ball was Teki.  
"Ah so there you are," laughed Teki. "I figured Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune would be able to sense me"  
"And how would you know that?" Chibi Neptune snapped as she took attack formation.  
"Let's just say I've gotten to know you girls quite well the last couple of days," Teki replied.  
"Well you won't get to know us anymore," Chibi Venus shouted as she powered up.  
"Now my darling," Teki said to an unseen person.  
"BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Chibi Venus's attack flew out. Teki dodged it.  
"BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE! The attack came down and nearly hit Chibi Venus who had to jump out of the way.  
"Nani," the other Senshi shrieked.  
"Allow me to introduce my warriors," Teki told them. "Meet Dark Cosmic Moon and the Dark Chibi Senshi." The girls gasped as they came forward. Teki's warriors looked just like them with a few differences to the uniforms. The bodysuits and gloves were metallic gray instead of white. Where the tiaras were supposed to be were thin silver bands with a dark gray stone in the middle.  
"Impossible," Chibi Neptune gasped.  
"Oh not at all," Dark Chibi Neptune replied. "That beam you all got hit with the other day scanned your DNA and that made us"  
"Say hello to your evil twins," Dark Chibi Mars added.  
"Oh what a lame attempt to destroy us," Chibi Venus chuckled nervously trying not to show the alarm she felt. After all she had never had to fight her own attack before.  
At that moment the other Chibi Senshi came running up. "We're here Cosmic Moon," gasped Chibi Pluto. Then she saw the Dark Chibi Senshi. "What is going on"  
"We'll explain later, just defend yourselves," Cosmic Moon shouted and everyone got into attack formation, facing her counterpart.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" Chibi Mars threw her attack at Dark Chibi Mars only to have the same attack thrown back at her. Chibi Mercury got out her computer and visor to start scanning the Dark Chibi Senshi but Dark Chibi Mercury was ready for her.  
"ICY WATERFALL!" Dark Chibi Mercury threw the attack and Chibi Mercury had to dodge out of the way. Dark Chibi Mercury continued to viciously attack so Chibi Mercury was unable to get a scan.  
"I can't scan them," she shouted in despair but the others were too busy fighting their own counterparts to help.  
"STREAM REFLECTION!" Chibi Neptune threw her attack out. It didn't do any good because Dark Chibi Neptune threw it right back. Chibi Neptune was unable to dodge it in time and got hit. She lay unconscious on the ground.  
"Chibi Neptune!" Chibi Uranus shouted but was unable to get to her because she was fighting Dark Chibi Uranus.  
"Retreat!" Cosmic Moon ordered.  
"Nani?" Chibi Jupiter shouted as she dodged her own attack thrown at her by Dark Chibi Jupiter.  
"We've got no choice," Cosmic Moon shouted. "We've got one down and they don't. We've got to tell out parents and come up with a better plan"  
"Besides," Chibi Venus added. "We're not getting anywhere here"  
Cosmic Moon quickly scooped up Chibi Neptune and she and the other Chibi Senshi took off running.  
"Cowards!" shouted Dark Chibi Jupiter.  
"Let's get them," Dark Cosmic Moon ordered.  
"No," Teki commanded.  
"Nani," shrieked Dark Chibi Pluto.  
"Let them run," Teki replied. "We'll wear them out and get them for sure next time"  
"And they won't know what hit them," added Dark Chibi Venus and the evil Senshi all laughed.

To be continued... 


	3. Plans and Strategies

Here's the third part to my newest series. I hope you enjoy it. Review please.  
Some interesting questions were brought up in the last set of reviews. I'll try to have them answered throughout the series.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. 

Doppelgangers Chapter Three: Plans and Strategies By Angel Raye

"They retreated?" Lady Ashi asked Teki after he told them about the battle. The Dark Senshi were all standing around awaiting orders. "I guess they can't handle fighting themselves"  
"Yes my lady and Dark Chibi Neptune managed to knock her counterpart down," Teki replied.  
"Excellent my dear," Lady Ashi smiled her evil smile at Dark Chibi Neptune. "Next time try to kill her"  
"Oh that's my goal," Dark Chibi Neptune assured her.  
"Now I need Dark Cosmic Moon and Dark Chibi Venus to go into their dark powers chambers," Lady Ashi ordered.  
"Why do they have to go?" Dark Cosmic Saturn asked.  
"Because the powers of Moon and Venus come from love and light," Lady Ashi told her. "In order for them to use their powers for evil they have to go in these chambers"  
"Anyone could figure that out," Dark Chibi Mercury stated scornfully.  
"Not all of us have a counterpart with a genius IQ," Dark Chibi Saturn retorted.  
"Now girls we're not fighting each other," Dark Chibi Pluto pointed out. "We're fighting our good counterparts"  
"Spoken like a reasonable girl," Teki said. "Now girls I believe we all have some practice to do if we want to defeat your counterparts"  
"Right," Dark Chibi Senshi replied and they all went to various simulations to practice.  
"Dark Mars," Lady Ashi called. "I need to see you for some special training." Dark Chibi Mars went up to her and the two conversed quietly and in secret.

Once Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi returned to the palace, Hope was immediately taken to Ami while the rest of them told Neo-Queen Serenity and the Senshi about the latest enemy trick. "That's a new one," Minako stated. "We've never had to face that before"  
"The question is how are we going to defeat them?" Makoto asked. "We can fight them and destroy them," Haruka declared.  
"Hang on a moment," Rei told her. "Can you honestly look at an evil version of Chibi Uranus or Chibi Neptune and destroy them? Even if Evil Chibi Mars was right there I couldn't fight her. Even if she is evil she is still Annika"  
"Good point," Haruka sighed. "Well we have to think of something," Daisy shouted. "Otherwise we won't stand a chance"  
At that moment Ami walked in with Faith. "Hope is going to be all right," she announced and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "Michiru has taken her back to their chambers and she is resting"  
"That's a relief," Haruka replied.  
"We're discussing our current problem," Serenity told Ami.  
"The twins filled me some," Ami replied. "What's the rest?" The others told her.  
"I tried to get a scan Mommy but Dark Chibi Mercury kept attacking me," Ariel wailed as a tear rolled down her face.  
"I know Darling," Ami assured her as she put a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You had to defend yourself. If the numbers hadn't been so even you might have been able too"  
"What I want to know is how that device was able to produce duplicates of our daughters," Serenity stated.  
"That question has crossed my mind too," Ami replied. "If we could just get one of them here then I could do a complete check up and scan to find out how they did this"  
"In the meantime Senshi practices are going to involved fighting yourselves," Minako announced.  
"You're kidding," Gloria balked. "Well you need to find your weak spots," Minako replied. "So I need all of you to report to me for a simulation scan tomorrow"  
"Oh joy," Faith grumbled and the other children nodded in agreement.

Ami and Ariel were looking at the mini computers. "There's got to be a way to scan something without having to do it manually," Ami stated.  
"If there is we had better find it," Ariel sighed. "But Dark Chibi Mercury may also have the same scanning equipment"  
"She probably does," Ami agreed.  
"Maybe next time they show up I could call you to scan," Ariel suggested. "Aunt Rei said she didn't think she's be able to fight Dark Chibi Mars because even if she is evil she's still Annika. Would you feel the same way"  
"Yes but there's an even bigger problem to consider," Ami told her.  
"What's that?" Ariel asked.  
"They could use that device to make evil duplicates of us," Ami pointed out. "Can you imagine a Dark Neo-Queen Serenity with her awesome powers"  
"Yikes," Ariel shuddered at the thought. "Dark Cosmic Moon will be bad enough"  
"Exactly," Ami said.  
Just then Mari came bounding in. "What you doing Mommy, Onee-san?" she asked.  
"We're busy now Sweetie," Ami told her. "Why don't you be a good girl and go and play? Mommy will be with you in a little while"  
"I wanna be a Senshi," Mari pouted. "Then I could fight too"  
"Well you can't so let us finish our work," Ariel told her.  
"Wait a minute," Ami suddenly exclaimed. "I think I have an idea. It will be dangerous but it could work."

"Absolutely not. I forbid it," Rei cried. "I will not place him in danger"  
"Rei this may be our only chance to get a scan of these doppelgangers," Ami pleaded. "I'm not asking that Koyo fight. I'm just asking that he hides and scans them"  
"When I adopted Koyo I promised to give him a home and keep him safe," Rei told her. "I'm not going to ask him to place himself in danger. Ask your own adopted child to scan"  
"Now you know that Mari is only four and doesn't have the maturity, cognitive skills or attention span to do that," Ami pointed out in annoyance. "If she was about eight years older I'd ask her but she's not. Koyo has shown us in a short time how responsible and mature he is. I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't think he could do it. I was going to ask Minako to set up training simulations to involve the adopted children so they will know what to do should a situation arise where they would be with their sisters should an enemy appear. We can just make this a part of Koyo's training"  
"I'm still against it," Rei replied.  
Annika, with Stardust in her arms, had silently been watching her mother and her mentor argue with each other. She thought Ami had a good idea but she could also see her mother's point too. Koyo wasn't a Senshi or a knight so he would be in danger. However, Koyo was also fourteen and capable of making his own decisions. So Annika quietly walked up to her mother and tugged her arm. "Mama," she said softly.  
"What is it Annika?" Rei asked. "Is it important"  
"It's about what you two are talking about," Annika replied. "I have an idea"  
"Really," Ami exclaimed. "What is it"  
"Ask Koyo what he wants," Annika told them. "He's fourteen after all"  
"Did you have to bring that up?" Rei sighed.  
"Out of the mouths of babes," Ami mused. She turned back to Rei. "What do you think"  
"Annika does have a point," Stardust added.  
"All right we'll ask him," Rei agreed reluctantly. "But if he doesn't want to then that ends this discussion"  
"Agreed," Ami replied. "And what if he does agree to it"  
"Then he is to go through intensive trading until both Yuichiro and I feel comfortable about sending him out there," Rei replied.  
"I am in full agreement there," Ami stated. "Please talk to him about it tonight and let me know what he says"  
"I will," Rei muttered. "I'll walk you to the door"  
Annika looked at Stardust and rolled her eyes. "Grown-ups," she sighed. "They always miss the obvious"  
"But you love those two so much and wouldn't trade them," Stardust told her.  
"Exactly," Annika giggled and she went back to room to finish her homework.

Koyo sat in astonishment as Rei told him of Ami's suggestion. He had never thought he'd be asked to do anything in a battle but run for cover. "It's your choice Koyo," Rei told him. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger if you don't want too"  
"But it sounds like they need a scan," Koyo sighed. "And Chibi Mercury will be too busy fighting Dark Chibi Mercury to scan"  
"We won't send you out there until you have been completely trained," Rei assured him. "And you wouldn't have to be in view of the enemy. You can scan them from a bush. Ami was going to talk to Minako about including all of you in some training sessions anyway. We want all of you to know what to do should you be out and an enemy appears"  
"I know what I'll be doing," Koyo exclaimed. "I'll be hightailing it out of there"  
"But you might not be able to do that if the enemy sees you," Rei pointed out. She sighed. "Look I'm not happy with this suggestion either but I promised Ami I would ask. It's your choice. No one is going to force you to do something dangerous if you don't want too"  
"All right," Koyo muttered. "I'll do it but I want really good training"  
"Believe me you won't be going out there until I'm comfortable with it," Rei assured him. "And that will be a while."

"You want me to do what?" Minako shrieked to Ami.  
"You heard me right," Ami replied. "I want you to include the adopted children in some of the training so they will know what to do if an enemy appears"  
"I understand and agree with that part," Minako told her. "But I'm not sure if I agree with Koyo doing the scan. It could place him in huge danger"  
"He may be our only hope," Ami pointed out.  
"What does Rei say about this?" Minako asked. "She's always adamant about the Queen going out and fighting so I can imagine what she thinks about her adopted son who has no powers at all going out there"  
"He would not be fighting, just hiding in a bush and doing a scan," Ami corrected. "She's reluctant but she was going to let Koyo decide"  
Minako drew in her breath. "Very well," she agreed with reluctance. "But I want either you or Ariel to get out there and try and do a scan yourself. This is going to be a last resort"  
"Agreed," said Ami and she left Minako's office. She really hoped that she or Ariel could get a scan of the Dark Senshi. After all, she also didn't want to place Koyo in danger.

Dark Cosmic Moon and Dark Chibi Venus stood before Lady Ashi in her lair. They had just finished getting fed dark power. Now Lady Ashi had something for each of them. "I'm giving each of you a sword," she told them and she held up her hand. Two swords appeared. Both of your counterparts use love and light for their powers. You two need to use hate and darkness"  
"The Sword of Hate," Dark Chibi Venus hissed as she took her sword into her hand.  
"And the Sword of Darkness," Dark Cosmic Moon added as she took hers.  
"Use those well my dears," Lady Ashi commanded. "For they will help us reach our goal"  
"Yes Lady Ashi," the Dark Senshi replied as they bowed. Then they disappeared in a dark cloud to go and find their counterparts.

"What exactly are we doing Usagi?" Gloria asked. After training that afternoon the princess had found Gloria and asked her to come into town. The younger girl had no idea why.  
"I thought it'd be a good idea if you and I talked as leaders of the team," Usagi replied.  
"Hey I haven't done anything wrong as a Senshi have I?" Gloria asked.  
"No," Usagi assured her. "But as leaders we need to be strong both physically and mentally"  
"Mentally?" Gloria questioned.  
"You're pretty tough," Usagi told her. "We may be facing the most dangerous enemy we've ever faced. Our team is going to rely on us for our leadership and support"  
"We're fighting ourselves," Gloria pointed out. "Do you really think they're our most dangerous enemy"  
"Gloria, no one knows you better than your own self," Usagi reminded her. "Your parents know you really well but do they know all of your secrets and thoughts"  
"No they don't," Gloria admitted. "I'm beginning to see your point"  
"Another thing," Usagi added. "I didn't mention this to anyone but did you feel really tired after the battle? Did you feel more tired than usual"  
"Now that you mention it, yes I did," Gloria recalled. "But it's been a while since we've had to fight any battles except simulated ones"  
"True but I have a feeling that device did more than just make duplicates of us," Usagi quietly told her.  
"Well don't you think we should tell our parents?' Gloria asked.  
"Not yet because I don't want to worry them over a hunch," Usagi replied. "All of us, except Maggie, are adjusting to our new siblings right now and I know this is stressful for our parents. Let's wait until we have some solid proof"  
"Very well," Gloria agreed. "You can count on me Usagi"  
"I knew I could," Usagi smiled at Minako's spunky daughter. Gloria could be a pain but Usagi couldn't help loving her. She added the spice to the team.  
"What a touching conversation," a familiar voice sneered. Usagi and Gloria spun around and saw Dark Cosmic Moon and Dark Chibi Venus standing there. "We knew the two of you were out of the palace so we thought we'd try to finish what we started"  
"Oh I'd like to see you try," Gloria shouted as she pulled out her henshin wand. Usagi whipped out her broach.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER"  
"VENUS POWER"  
"MAKE UP"  
After transformation Cosmic Moon and Chibi Venus took defensive stances. "How dare you impersonate us for evil when we represent love and justice," Chibi Venus yelled.  
"Agents of love and justice we are pretty soldiers in sailor suits," Cosmic Moon added. "Sailor Comic Moon"  
"And I'm Sailor Chibi Venus," Chibi Venus announced.  
"In the name of the moon we will punish you," both shouted together.  
"Wonderful speeches," Dark Chibi Venus laughed. "Now let's see if you're fighting is just as good"  
"Oh it will be," Chibi Venus assured her. She powered up. "BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew and Dark Chibi Venus jumped out of the way. "Not good enough," Dark Chibi Venus laughed. "But don't forget I'm you and I know you're attacks. Let's see if you can match this." She drew out a long sword. She held it up and it began to glow with dark power. Dark Chibi Venus pointed the sword at Chibi Venus. "SWORD OF HATRED!" A flash of dark power flew out and hit Chibi Venus who went flying. She sat up gasping. Her fuku had a huge rip in the body suit and blood was coming out.  
"A sword!" she shrieked. "I don't have a sword"  
"My mistress gave it to me," laughed Dark Chibi Venus. "Isn't it wonderful. Don't you wish you had one too?" Chibi Venus tried to get to her feet but the pain was piercing into her side. She began to power up but Dark Chibi Venus was ready for her. She held up her sword and it began to glow. "SWORD OF HATRED!" The dark power flew out and hit Chibi Venus again, this time hitting her in the shoulder. She gave a loud scream of pain as her shoulder began to bleed as well.  
"Chibi Venus!" Cosmic Moon shouted. She took off her tiara and got ready to throw it when Dark Cosmic Moon pulled out a sword as well.  
"I don't think so," she yelled and aimed the sword at Cosmic Moon. "SWORD OF EVIL!" Dark energy flew out and Cosmic Moon had to dodge the attack instead of helping Chibi Venus. Dark Cosmic Moon laughed. "You dodged it that time but can you keep dodging it? Sooner or later you will have to wear down." She began throwing this new attack at Cosmic Moon over and over and she had to keep dodging it to avoid being hit. Likewise Chibi Venus had to also keep dodging as her evil counterpart did the same thing. It was much harder for her since she was injured.  
"I don't know how long I can keep doing this," Chibi Venus shouted after what seemed like an eternity. Both her side and her shoulder felt like she was being stabbed with dozens of sharp knives.  
"I'm open to suggestions," Cosmic Moon shouted as she was getting tired as well.  
Suddenly out of nowhere came two familiar shouts. "WORLD SHAKING"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The two attacks flew out. One hit Dark Cosmic Moon's sword knocking it out of her hand. The other hit dark Chibi Venus's sword knocking her down. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took protective stances in front of Cosmic Moon and Chibi Venus. "So these are two of the evil counterparts," Uranus commented.  
"It's not nice to take someone's identity," Neptune added.  
"Boy are we glad to see you," Cosmic Moon gasped.  
"This changes things," growled Dark Cosmic Moon.  
"Oh we can take them," Dark Chibi Venus shouted.  
"But we're not strong enough yet," Dark Cosmic Moon told her. "We need to retreat this time. Once we get stronger we'll be able to defeat all the Senshi." She glared at her counterpart. "But I will be back and I will finish what I started"  
"That's goes double for me," Dark Chibi Venus told the injured Chibi Venus. With that they vanished.  
Uranus swore under her breath. "We didn't get a chance to grab one"  
"We can't worry about that now," Neptune quietly reminded her as she gently picked Chibi Venus up. "We've got to get this one to Ami and quickly"  
"We seem to have a bigger problem now," Cosmic Moon sighed. "Those two have swords that are very powerful. I wonder if the others have weapons like that"  
"And what did she mean once they get stronger they'll be able to defeat all of us?" Uranus asked. "We're much more powerful than our daughters. Are they being fed so much dark power that they will be able to destroy us all"  
"We'd better have another meeting," Cosmic Moon stated. "We need to bring all this up and discuss what we're going to do." The others agreed and they headed back to the palace with the injured Chibi Venus.

"You retreated!" roared Lady Ashi in rage. "Why"  
"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune showed up," Dark Cosmic Moon explained. "We're no match for them"  
"Not yet," Lady Ashi replied. "But eventually you will be and I've been working on a very special attack with Dark Chibi Mars"  
"What kind of attack?" Dark Chibi Venus looked at Dark Chibi Mars.  
"Why don't you demonstrate my dear?" Lady Ashi asked Dark Chibi Mars.  
"My pleasure," Dark Chibi Mars replied. She turned and gazed at Dark Chibi Venus. Her eyes began to glow turning from violet to a deep red. Dark Chibi Venus suddenly felt a intense pain in her head. She gasped and tried to bring her hands up but found that she couldn't move. She was completely at the mercy of Dark Chibi Mars. Then the pain was gone as quickly as it came. "My counterpart has psychic abilities," Dark Chibi Mars explained. "Lady Ashi has been working with me, helping me to gain control of the minds of others"  
"Right now she can only do one and for a brief period," Lady Ashi continued. "But with continued training she will eventually be able to control a large number of people. When that happens both the Senshi and the Chibi Senshi will be at our mercy"  
"And we'll defeat them without any problems," Dark Cosmic Moon finished as the whole thing fell into place.  
"Exactly," Lady Ashi told her and she began to laugh. The Dark Senshi joined her and their laughter echoed off the walls as plans of victory entered all their heads.

End of part three. 


	4. Mind Games

Here's part four. I hope you enjoy it. Review please. Sorry it's taking so long but I'm back at work again so updates will take longer.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. 

Doppelgangers Chapter Four: Mind Games By Angel Raye

Minako, Asai and Sachi all waited anxiously in the waiting room while Ami and Hotaru tended to Gloria. They had rushed over as soon as the word got out in the palace that Gloria had been injured in the latest battle. "This isn't right," Minako exclaimed. "Chibi Venus doesn't have a sword or any kind of weapon. Why should her evil counterpart have one"  
"We don't know the answers to that yet," Asai replied. "The princess, Michiru and Haruka are meeting with everyone else right now and letting them know about the dangers we're facing"  
"She will be all right won't she?" Sachi asked in a worried voice. He didn't want to lose a younger sister so quickly after getting one.  
"Ami can work miracles," Minako told him. "Besides Gloria's Senshi powers will heal her faster than if it were someone who wasn't a Senshi"  
"Someone like me," Sachi muttered.  
"Don't worry about it," Asai assured him. "You will be protected here"  
Ami came in at that moment. "She's going to fine," she told them and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "Gloria had to have stitches on her side. Her shoulder wasn't cut as deep but it is very bruised. She's going to be in a lot of pain for a few days. I'd like to keep her here overnight under observation. If all goes well she can leave tomorrow. But she will need to take it easy for the next few days"  
"Of course," Minako agreed. "I would like to spend the night with her if that's all right"  
Ami smiled. "There's an extra bed in her room just for you"  
"Can we see her now?" Asai asked and Ami nodded. The Venus family went into the room. Gloria was sitting up in bed. Her face was pale but her eyes held that sparkle everyone loved.  
"How are you doing Darling?" Minako asked as she gave her daughter a hug.  
"I feel like I've been through war and back," Gloria commented. "But other than that I'm fine"  
"She all right," Asai grinned and everyone agreed.  
"I just want to know about that sword my dark counterpart has," Gloria told them. "Because we need to find a way to destroy it"  
"Well don't worry about that tonight," Minako told her. "You have to rest and get better"  
"Besides who can play jokes with me if you're here?" Sachi added.  
"Oh just wait until I get out," Gloria laughed and everyone knew she'd be fine.

Dark Annika walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Lady Ashi had told her to practice her mind controlling ability on some of the civilians. The more she practiced the sharper the ability would get. So far Dark Annika had been able to make one man punch another, a teenager to break the window to the jewelry story and a child swipe a candy bar from a street vendor. The results had been humorous. The two men got into a brawl that resulted in the police arriving to break it up. The teenager had been arrested for destruction of property and the child got a severe scolding and spanking from her mother. Dark Annika was thoroughly enjoying herself. She didn't think mind control would be so much fun.  
Miyaki was coming out of the grocery store when she saw Dark Annika. Her eyes lit up. She didn't know that this wasn't the Annika she knew so well. As far as she knew this was the crybaby who had been in her class for the last two years. Although Annika had gotten a lot better at standing up for herself since that other girl, Brooke was here she only seemed able to do it when she was with her friends. Miyaki was in the mood for some amusement right now so she walked right up to her. "Hey crybaby," she sneered. "Are they letting you out by yourself now?" Dark Annika gazed at Miyaki coldly and didn't say a word. Miyaki glared back but then she began to feel uneasy. There was something about Annika that wasn't right today. Her eyes were so cold and empty. "What did you call me?" Dark Annika asked coldly. "I was just calling you a crybaby like I always do," Miyaki gasped feeling more nervous by the minute. What was going on here? This wasn't the Annika she knew.  
"I thought that's what you called me," Dark Annika replied. She fixed a penetrating stare on Miyaki. Miyaki suddenly felt that she couldn't move. A small voice came into her mind. "Go out in the middle of the street," it said. Miyaki found her feet obeying the voice. She walked over to the edge of the street and walked in front of the moving cars. Brakes were slammed as people swerved to miss hitting her. Dark Annika released her hold on Miyaki who gave a loud scream and jumped out of the way. Cars crashed into each other. Miyaki fell hard on her left arm feeling it snap. People rushed to her scolding her for what she had done. Stunned by what had just happened and shaky from the pain Miyaki couldn't say anything. Dark Annika smiled and walked away. "Little brat," she muttered as she walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo.

That evening the Mercury family had finished eating. Ami was letting the girls play for a little while. It would soon be time to start getting Mari ready for bed. The news was on the television at the moment but no one was paying much attention to it. Ryo was reading the paper, Ariel was looking at a book and Mari was playing with some toys. Ami took out her mini-computer and began compiling the data she had received so far on the current enemy. There wasn't much since Ami hadn't seen them yet. Her primary duty was to protect the Queen. It was up to the Chibi Senshi to protect the outside. Like the rest of the parents Ami wasn't too crazy about that idea but the Chibi Senshi had proven themselves on more than one occasion so she just had to let her little one go out and fight and just hoped she would return safely.  
"Mommy look!" Ariel suddenly shouted. Ami looked up and saw that Ariel was referring to the television. "Miyaki jumped out in front of traffic and almost got hit! She caused all these traffic accidents"  
"The foolish child!" Ami exclaimed. "What was she thinking"  
"Who's Miyaki?" Mari asked.  
"A bully," Ariel bluntly replied.  
"Isn't that Annika?" Ryo suddenly asked. Ami looked closely. Sure enough there was Annika standing in the crowd of onlookers.  
"It is," Ariel exclaimed. "Why didn't she tell us about this"  
"That can't be Annika," Ami told her. "It wasn't possible for her to be there"  
"How do you know that isn't her?" Ryo asked.  
"Because Annika came straight home from school today and she was with me for Senshi practice and then Gloria was brought in injured," Ami replied. "I sent Annika back to her chambers with Rei and when I knew Gloria was going to be all right I informed her. According to the report this incident happened at around 4:00 today. Annika was with me at that time"  
"Then that must be evil Annika," Ariel concluded. "I wonder what she was doing"  
"I don't know but I can guarantee she was up to no good," Ami told her and Ariel nodded in agreement.

Dark Annika arrived back at Lady Ashi's lair. She was feeling quite pleased with herself. Her mind manipulation had gotten good practice today and it was now stronger. "You've had quite a day," Dark Chibi Jupiter told her.  
"What do you mean?" Dark Annika asked coldly.  
"We've been keeping up with you," Dark Chibi Jupiter replied gesturing toward a television. "You caused all this"  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Dark Annika sighed. "I feel stronger all the time"  
"And you should my dear," Lady Ashi came up. "I think you are ready for battle"  
"Good because I want to fight," Dark Annika declared. "My good counterpart has never used her psychic abilities for mind control so she should be easy to defeat"  
"In the meantime your counterpart should be feeling some of the effects of your afternoon," Lady Ashi chuckled evilly and the Dark Chibi Senshi joined her.

Rei was amazed at how fast Annika went to sleep that night. The child had been complaining of a bad headache so Rei gave her some children's painkillers and tucked her into bed a half hour earlier than her usual time. Annika was asleep before her head had hit the pillow, which was very unusual. Rei noticed that Annika was a bit pale and somewhat listless. "It's almost as if she had been overworking herself today," Rei thought as she went to the shrine. She needed to do a fire reading on these new enemies. Maybe the fire would reveal something. Annika wasn't the only one who went to sleep early. Endymion and Serenity were amazed when they saw Usagi had gone to sleep earlier than Gemmei. What was going on?

By the end of school the next day Annika was not in the best mood. Many children had seen the news report about Miyaki on the television last night. Because Annika had also been seen on the news and now her schoolmates were begging for details. Annika tried to explain that it wasn't her because she went straight home and stayed there after school yesterday but they didn't believe her. Hope tried to help out but with little success. They just couldn't explain that they had evil counterparts out there. It was just too unbelievable. Miyaki, of course hadn't been in school today so she couldn't verify the story. Annika couldn't help wondering if Miyaki saw her evil counterpart yesterday. She also wondered what her evil counterpart was doing out in Crystal Tokyo. As much as she hated Miyaki she didn't want her to be harmed. What had made her go out into the streets like that?  
Annika was walking home by herself, which was also unusual. She and Hope usually had art club after school today. However, Hope had to leave early for Senshi practice. Some of the other kids were still in their clubs while the others left straight after school. Annika was kind of glad she got to walk home early. Although she didn't have Rei's temper she could get moody sometimes and preferred to be alone when she was feeling that way. She decided to go by the river on her way home. She liked to walk over the bridge, put there so people could cross over. Annika ran over to the bridge and walked halfway across it. At the halfway point she looked over the side. The river was running over some sharp rocks. Anyone jumping off the bridge would be seriously hurt and even killed. People had jumped off intending to commit suicide.  
"Well there's my too good to be true counterpart," a soft but very familiar voice stated. Annika looked up and saw Dark Annika standing right in front of her.  
"You," Annika hissed under her breath. "Yes it's me," Dark Annika replied in that same soft but dangerous voice. "I've been waiting for you"  
"Have you now?" Annika asked. "Well here I am." She pulled out her henshin wand and held it up. "MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
Dark Annika smiled, pulled out her own henshin wand and held it up. "DARK MARS POWER MAKE UP!" After transformation Chibi Mars put herself into attack position. "Prepare to fight"  
"Oh I will," Dark Chibi Mars told her. "But my way of fighting will be different today." Chibi Mars suddenly found that she couldn't move. "Nani," she gasped. "What's going on"  
"Shame you never learned mind control with your psychic abilities," Dark Chibi Mars replied. "It won't give you much of a chance"  
"Mind control," Chibi Mars exclaimed. "How"  
"My mistress has been training me," Dark Chibi Mars replied. "And yesterday I went about Crystal Tokyo practicing on all the civilians. Oh they were a lot of fun"  
"You made Miyaki jump out in front of the traffic like that," Chibi Mars surmised. "I did," Dark Chibi Mars admitted. "She must have thought I was you because she started making fun of me. So you should be thanking me. If that is how she always is with you then I got her a couple of days off from school so she couldn't bother you today"  
"I never wanted her seriously hurt," Chibi Mars gasped.  
"She wasn't," Dark Chibi Mars assured her. "Besides I released my hold on her to give her enough time to jump out of the way. I didn't want her to be my first death victim. That privilege is used for you"  
"You won't succeed," Chibi Mars snapped.  
"Oh won't I?" Dark Chibi Mars laughed. "Just look at you. You're completely at my mercy. Now enough chitchat. Time for some fun." She fixed her penetrating stare on Chibi Mars who suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. A voice quietly entered her mind. "Climb over the bridge." Chibi Mars went over to the safety rail of the bridge and climbed over. The river ran over the sharp rocks below. Chibi Mars tried to regain control of her mind but had no success. Another command entered her mind. "Now jump!"

To Be Continued... 


	5. Manipulation and Transformation

Here's part five. Sorry it took so long to finish. Work has kept me very busy and I have surgery so I was unable to sit at a computer for long periods of time for a few days. But I'm fine now and ready to write again. I know Annika had a huge part in the last chapter. Sorry about that but Mars is my favorite Senshi after all. Anyway the others have a bigger part in this. Review please. Now I have something to say before I continue to the so-called "sue haters." Some of you may think it's your job to get me to stop writing but I'm not going to stop. Don't blame me if characters you like aren't getting the attention you think they deserve. I don't write stories about my characters to shun the characters of other writers. I write because it's a fun hobby for me. I'm going to keep on writing so live with it and get on with your lives. Personally I think it's hilarious that some people spend so much time and energy flaming others hoping to get them to stop writing.  
To my fellow Chibi Senshi writers, the latest flamer who struck last week is not the same one from back in the spring. That one has long since apologized and really meant it. She feels bad for her behavior so I'm going to show her some good faith and take her off my block list. Now onto the story.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. 

Doppelgangers Chapter Five: Manipulation and Transformation By Angel Raye Chibi Mars was terrified. She tried so hard to pull free from the mind control but she failed. The command entered her head again. "Jump!" Chibi Mars was unable to resist. She jumped, plunging down toward the rocks below. She closed her eyes and prepared for her death.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"  
The chain wrapped around Chibi Mars' waist and jerked her falling to a sudden halt. She took a deep breath of relief and craned her neck to look up. She saw Sailor Venus leaning over the bridge. "Hang on Chibi Mars," she called and she slowly began to pull her up.  
"What is this?" roared Dark Chibi Mars in rage.  
"Call it a rescue mission," Sailor Mars replied as she jumped in fighting stance in front of Dark Chibi Mars. "A mother's intuition is very strong and I had a feeling that my daughter was going to be in danger. So I did a fire reading and found out your plan. I had to pull Sailor Venus away from her daughter's bedside to stop you"  
"Well if it isn't my dear mother," Dark Chibi Mars snarled. "I was wondering when I could see you"  
"I'm not your mother," Mars coldly told her. "I didn't give birth to a monster like you." She glanced back at Chibi Mars who was clutching Sailor Venus and trembling. "My daughter is right here"  
"Don't be so sure," Dark Chibi Mars stated. "You think we are evil copies of your daughters but we're more than that"  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Venus demanded.  
"Oh you'll find out soon," Dark Chibi Mars assured her. "But to give you a hint I'm slowly gaining the memories of my good counterpart." She focused her stare on Sailor Mars. "Now if you don't mind you're in my way." She concentrated, trying to gain control of Sailor Mars' mind but to her rage she was blocked.  
"Don't even try it," Sailor Mars coldly told her. "I've had many more years of training than you have and I can block you. If you even try to gain control of Chibi Mars or Sailor Venus over there I will fight you. I'm assuming you can only control one mind"  
Dark Chibi Mars glowered at her. Sailor Mars spoke the truth. "I won't forget this," she snarled. Then she glared at Chibi Mars. "And I'll be back for you." With that she leaped over them and disappeared.  
"Well since everyone is safe for now I'm going back to my daughter," Sailor Venus stated.  
"Thanks for your help," Sailor Mars told her.  
"Anytime," Sailor Venus replied and she took a long leap and vanished.  
"Mama," Chibi Mars flung her arms around her mother.  
Sailor Mars gathered her daughter into her arms and smoothed her hair from her face. "It's time for some new training"  
"What kind of training?" Chibi Mars asked.  
"To block mind control," Sailor Mars replied. She took her daughter's hand. "Now let's go." The two headed back to the palace but Mars had something to ponder. What did Dark Chibi Mars mean?

When she returned to Lady Ashi's lair Dark Chibi Mars was seething. How dare the Elder Sailor Senshi interfere? She had been so close in destroying Chibi Mars and then Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had to come and rescue her. "You failed," Dark Chibi Jupiter snarled. "I thought you were going to kill her today"  
"I would have succeeded if mine and Dark Chibi Venus's interfering mothers stayed out of the way," Dark Chibi Mars snarled back.  
"The mothers will get in the way my dears," Lady Ashi came up. "You will have to grow stronger. Soon you will share all the memories with your good counterparts. We will use that to our advantage"  
"How?" Dark Chibi Jupiter asked curiously.  
"Don't you know anything?' Dark Chibi Mercury sneered. "We'll be able to find their true desires and fears and play on those"  
"And as you get stronger the good Chibi Senshi will get weaker," Lady Ashi added. "Soon they won't stand a chance"  
"Look at some of my new powers," Dark Chibi Neptune told them. She held up her hand. Water from nearby flew out and hit Dark Chibi Uranus.  
"Hey," she exclaimed. "Don't forget I'm developing new powers too." Then with a whip of her hand wind from the outside came blowing in.  
"That's enough girls," Lady Ashi told them. "You want to save your powers of manipulating water and wind for battle"  
"Oh we will," Dark Chibi Uranus assured her. "We will." She and Dark Chibi Neptune both walked off to practice some more.  
"In the meantime my dear we need to work on your mind control," Lady Ashi told Dark Chibi Mars. "We need to get you to a point where you will control everyone and everything around you"  
"And then I will be victorious," Dark Chibi Mars declared and she followed her leader for training.

Makoto walked into the kitchen and was pleased to see both of her daughters happily making cookies together. Like her mother Daisy loved to cook. Tama had wanted to learn so both Makoto and Daisy were teaching her with some simple recipes. "How are you girls doing?" she asked.  
"We're done," Daisy replied.  
"Taste one Mama," Tama pleaded holding the plate out to Makoto who immediately took one. She took a bite and then smiled at the anxious face of her adopted daughter. "It's delicious," she exclaimed and Tama's face broke out in a wide smile.  
"What did Aunt Rei and Aunt Minako want?" Daisy asked as she began cleaning up the mess.  
"Chibi Mars had an encounter with her evil counterpart today," Makoto replied. "Apparently Dark Chibi Mars has the power of mind control now. She almost succeeded in making our Chibi Mars jump to her death from that bridge over the river in the park"  
"What made her fail?" Daisy asked fiercely, wanting to throttle Dark Chibi Mars.  
"Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus rescued her," Makoto told her with the same feelings her daughter had. Like everyone else she had an intense desire to protect Annika because of her extreme sensitivity and timidity. "Rei is going to start working with Annika on blocking mind control for her protection. My main concern is that Dark Chibi Mars could try to control anyone of you. Since none of you have that psychic ability you won't be able to block her"  
"Mom if you haven't noticed these Dark Chibi Senshi are only fighting their counterparts," Daisy pointed out. "If this keeps up then Dark Chibi Mars is only going to go after Annika"  
"We just need to stop whatever this evil plan is before it gets too bad," Makoto sighed. "But the question is how?" Daisy couldn't answer. She didn't have an answer. This was probably the most dangerous enemy they had ever come across. Tama listened to the entire conversation silently. She prayed that her new family would be safe. She didn't want to lose them now that she had them.

After dinner Rei went to Annika's room to give her a first lesson on mind blocking. She was shocked to find Annika already sound asleep on her bed, clothes and all. Rei couldn't believe it. Annika wasn't a difficult child to get to bed but she wasn't one to just fall asleep early like that either. Rei gently woke her back up, helped her into her nightgown and then tucked her back into bed. Then she went back into the living room. Yuichiro was watching television while Koyo was studying for a math test. "That was quick," Yuichiro commented.  
"She's already asleep," Rei replied.  
"Already," Yuichiro asked in astonishment. "That's not like her"  
"I know," Rei told him. "I just don't understand this.  
"Maybe today's battle wore her out," Koyo suggested. "Maybe that's it," Rei sighed. But she couldn't help worrying. Something just wasn't right.

The next day after school Faith gave Maggie another secret tennis lesson. Poor Maggie was just not getting it. As smart as she was in school she had absolutely no knack for tennis. Faith had to fight to keep from laughing. Maggie who was usually so graceful when she moved was a huge klutz at playing tennis. They were unaware of Hope walking onto the court. She had stayed after because it was her turn to clean the classroom and when she finished thought she would find her sister. She was astonished when she saw her playing tennis with Maggie. "Maggie playing tennis?" Hope asked herself incredulously. This she had to see. Hope leaned up against the fence to watch. It wasn't long before she was smothering giggles. Maggie was swinging hard and missing the balls served by Faith. Whenever she finally managed to hit one the ball would fly way out of bounds or over the fence. Unable to contain herself Hope burst out into loud laughter. Faith and Maggie both looked over and saw her. Maggie turned a bright shade of red. "Hope what are you doing here?" Faith asked.  
"I came looking for you," Hope replied. "I didn't think I'd see anything so funny"  
"Shut up," muttered Maggie bright red with embarrassment.  
"I didn't know you liked tennis," Hope stated. "When did Faith start teaching you"  
"Right after the Senshi families adopted the new kids," Faith replied. "I still don't know why she wants to learn but I teach her"  
"No offense Maggie but you're not good at all," Hope bluntly pointed out. "Why do you want to learn"  
"I have my reasons," Maggie replied. "Now please don't tell anyone about this. I haven't even told Daisy"  
"Wow this is a big secret," Hope laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Who'd believe me anyway"  
Seeing that Maggie was very embarrassed, Faith decided to end the lesson for the day. "We need to be getting home," she told Hope and Maggie. "We've all got homework to do and it's a big dinner in the palace dining room tonight"  
"I'll wait for you while you change," Hope called as the two girls headed back toward the lockers. Hope sat down under a tree and began looking at her homework. She was unaware that she was being watched.

Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Mercury were in a training simulation together. Sailor Venus had programmed it so that they could fight their latest enemies. So simulations of Dark Chibi Jupiter and Dark Chibi Mercury had been created. The practice simulation was wearing them both down. Every time one of them would throw an attack, the same attack would be thrown back at them. Chibi Mercury was desperately trying to do a scan but with little success. "I'll distract them, you do the scan!" Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
"Right," Chibi Mercury called back. Chibi Jupiter started fighting both simulations while Chibi Mercury tried to scan. "If only this were a real scan," she thought as she pretended to type away on her computer. Just then she heard a loud scream. She looked up and saw that Chibi Jupiter was down. "Chibi Jupiter!" she shouted but before she could anything the simulated attack from Dark Chibi Mercury flew out and knocked her down. The simulation vanished.  
"You're both dead," Sailor Venus dryly commented as she came in.  
"Tell us something we don't know," Chibi Jupiter snapped angrily.  
"Watch it before I put you on report for impertinence," Sailor Venus warned her. "Your mother would not be happy about that." Chibi Jupiter sealed her mouth shut.  
"Sailor Venus, what did we do wrong now?" Chibi Mercury asked.  
"Chibi Jupiter let her guard down for a brief moment," Venus replied. "You cannot let your guard down for a minute with any enemy, especially this one"  
"I thought they wouldn't notice," Chibi Jupiter muttered.  
"The last thing we need is for one of you to get cocky," Venus pointed out. "If any of us had done that we would have been killed by Queen Beryl in the beginning"  
"You were killed," Chibi Mercury pointed out.  
"At the end of the battle, not the beginning," Venus told her. "But that's not the point right now. You are fighting yourselves and that is the biggest enemy you have ever faced. You have to remember that"  
"Maggie and I will be twelve soon," Chibi Jupiter sighed. "If only we could become Cosmic Senshi now instead of waiting until we're fourteen like Usagi did." She left the room. Venus looked after her with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Hope was still looking at her homework when she heard a familiar voice. "I've been waiting for you." Hope looked up and saw Dark Chibi Neptune standing in front of her. "Oh not you again," Hope grumbled as she pulled out her transformation pen. She held it up. "NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!" Water swirled around her as her school uniform melted into her Senshi fuku. "Don't try to fight me because you won't win," Chibi Neptune called to her dark counterpart.  
"Don't be so sure," Dark Chibi Neptune replied lazily.  
"We'll see about that," Chibi Neptune snapped and she powered up.  
"TIDAL WAVE!" Her attack flew out but Dark Chibi Neptune held up her hand and to Chibi Neptune's astonishment the water from the attack stopped and hovered over Dark Chibi Neptune. "Let me show you my bag of tricks," Dark Chibi Neptune said. She pointed her finger at Chibi Neptune and the water flew back to her and engulfed her. Chibi Neptune struggled to get out of the water so that she could breathe. But the currant was too strong and she couldn't move. "I can manipulate any water now," Dark Chibi Neptune informed her. "I'll decide how long to keep this where it is and I can watch you drown"  
"Not if I can help it," shouted a new voice and Chibi Uranus appeared out of nowhere and powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!" Her attack flew out and hit Dark Chibi Neptune releasing her hold on Chibi Neptune. Chibi Neptune fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Chibi Pluto helped her to her feet.  
"How dare you interrupt," Dark Chibi Neptune snarled.  
"Anyone who attacks my twin will be in trouble," Chibi Uranus growled.  
"Oh I know how you feel," Dark Chibi Uranus jumped down in front of her suddenly. "I always keep an eye on my twin too. I was hiding in the bushes hoping you would come out. But we weren't counting on Chibi Pluto being here too. I guess we'll just have to fight without Dark Chibi Pluto"  
"That will give us a slight advantage," Chibi Pluto told her.  
"Don't speak so soon," laughed Dark Chibi Uranus. "I haven't shown you my new powers yet." She held up her hand. The wind around them suddenly got stronger and the three Chibi Senshi were caught up in a small whirlwind just large enough for the three of them.  
"Nani!" shrieked Chibi Uranus.  
"Where my twin can manipulate water I can manipulate wind," Dark Chibi Neptune informed her. "I can keep you here as long as I want"  
"Someone attack!" Chibi Neptune shouted from the whirlwind.  
"I can't move!" Chibi Pluto called back. They all realized they were helpless against the whirlwind. "Lady Ashi will be so pleased," Dark Chibi Neptune sighed. "We'll be able to kill three of them off at once"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and hit the two dark Senshi leaving them sprawling on the ground.  
"Sailor Jupiter," Chibi Pluto gasped. "What are you doing here"  
"I was on my way home and saw the fight," Jupiter replied. "I thought I'd join in"  
"Well we're glad you did," Chibi Neptune told her.  
"Great another parent shows up," growled Dark Chibi Uranus. "I'll just have to trap her too"  
"Now girls," Jupiter shouted and all four of them powered up.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"  
"TIDAL WAVE"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS"  
All four attacks flew out before either dark Senshi could power up. They both screamed as the attacks hit them in full force. They lay helpless on the ground. "That's not fair," Dark Chibi Uranus gasped.  
"What you're doing isn't fair either," Chibi Uranus snarled.  
"We'll be back and next time you won't win," Dark Chibi Uranus growled and she weakly but quickly leapt up into the air and was gone.  
"You may have won this battle but you won't win the war," Dark Chibi Neptune added. She was about to jump but suddenly Sailor Jupiter powered up.  
"SUPREME THUNDER!" Her attack flew out hitting Dark Chibi Neptune, this time knocking her unconscious. Sailor Jupiter picked her up. "This may be a war but we now have a prisoner"  
"What are we going to do with her?" Chibi Neptune asked.  
"Sailor Mercury wants a scan so now she can do one," Jupiter replied. "Then she will be kept under tight security while we continue to fight this enemy." She looked down at the young Senshi. "Now we had better get back to the palace. We have much to discuss."

The Queen, Senshi and Chibi Senshi were all in a meeting. Dark Chibi Neptune, now Dark Hope was under tight security in the palace prison. Her transformation wand had been confiscated and was now under analysis. Sailor Uranus was keeping close watch on her.  
"I'm waiting for the results of the blood work I took from Dark Hope," Ami told everyone. "Then we can see just how close of a copy she is of our Hope"  
"Now that we have one of them captive that should give us an advantage," Hotaru stated.  
"But it doesn't," Usagi exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
"My evil counterpart has the Sword of Darkness," Usagi replied. "Gloria's evil counterpart has the Sword of Hate. Annika's evil counterpart can control minds. Faith's evil counterpart can manipulate wind while Hope's evil counterpart can manipulate water. None of us have those powers"  
"We are aware of that and are working on ways to make you stronger," Serenity told her. She turned to Luna and Artemis. "Any success"  
"We can make two stronger now even though we had wanted to wait until they were older," Luna replied. She leapt into the air and two broaches appeared. One had the symbol of Jupiter while the other had the symbol of Pluto. "We feel that under the circumstances we cannot wait any longer for this." She gave the Jupiter broach to Daisy and the Pluto broach to Maggie. Both felt a surge of new power go through them. They held up their broaches.  
"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
In an instance both girls transformed and stood there in new Senshi fukus. Everyone gasped.  
"Meet Sailor Cosmic Jupiter and Sailor Cosmic Pluto," Artemis announced.

To be continued... 


	6. A New Look and An Abduction

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has been very crazy and very busy the last few weeks. I hope you enjoy part 6. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet.  
Come see my site at http://chibisenshi. I have a contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at http://yuninaoki. Chapter Six: A New Look and An Abduction By Angel Raye

Everyone stared at the new Cosmic Jupiter and Cosmic Pluto. The skirt and collar were the same color as before except they each had a stripe the color of their mothers' fukus at the bottom of the skirt. Their gloves were still white but now had both colors at the armbands. There were also sequins on the gloves. They both wore white boots with a heart in front and their tiaras had heart jewels. Like the Moon Senshi they would be wearing their transformation broaches on their front bows.  
"How pretty," Hope gushed. "Are we going to get those too"  
"One day," Luna replied. "But you're not old enough yet. Neither are these two really but in light of our current enemy we felt this was necessary"  
Faith walked up to the Cosmic Senshi and eyes the skirt closely. "What is that?" she demanded pointing to the bottom of the skirts.  
"It's lace," Cosmic Jupiter replied and sure enough there was lace at the bottom of the skirts.  
"Oh yuck!" Faith shouted. "You mean I'm going to have to wear that yucky stuff when I become a Cosmic Senshi. No way! I'd rather stay a Chibi Senshi for all eternity"  
"You may be changing your mind when you're in your hundreds and still calling yourself Chibi Uranus," Minako dryly told her.  
"Luna can you tell us what our new attacks are," Cosmic Pluto asked.  
"You'll know what they are when it's time to use them," Luna replied. "In the meantime this should give us an advantage over the enemy"  
"Let's hope so," Serenity sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You idiot!" Lady Ashi roared at Dark Chibi Uranus. "How could you go off and let Sailor Jupiter kidnap Dark Chibi Neptune"  
"Forgive me my lady," Dark Chibi Uranus replied. "It all happened so fast and I thought she was behind me"  
"You're a failure and I don't allow failures," Lady Ashi snarled. "This is going to be the end for you. Prepare to die"  
"Wait Lady Ashi," Dark Chibi Mercury came forward. "We're already down by one and we shouldn't lose another"  
"With the stronger powers given to some of you we're still at an advantage," Lady Ashi snapped, irritated at being interrupted. "But why don't we let her redeem herself," Dark Chibi Mercury suggested. "Let her think of a rescue plan"  
Lady Ashi pondered the idea for a moment. Then she looked at Dark Chibi Uranus. "Think fast or I will destroy you"  
"We need to kidnap one of the Chibi Senshi," Dark Chibi Uranus quickly recommended.  
"And how would that solve anything?' Lady Ashi demanded.  
"Whichever one we take the dark counterpart goes back in her place and infiltrates the palace," Dark Chibi Uranus replied. "The enemy will never know we have one of theirs"  
"An interesting idea," Lady Ashi admitted. "Very well. Work at kidnapping one of the Chibi Senshi. When that's done whoever the counterpart is will go in her place. But remember any failure will result in your death"  
"Yes my lady," Dark Chibi Uranus replied. 

Dark Hope sat in her cell fuming. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. She was also furious that her twin would go off and abandon her to be taken by the enemy. Since her transformation wand had been taken, Dark Hope didn't have any way of escape. All of her powers were gone without the transformation wand. She heard footsteps coming down the prison corridor. Curious Dark Hope peered through the bars and saw it was Sailor Uranus. Dark Hope wondered if she could manipulate Uranus into letting her go. "Haruka-papa," she said softly.  
Sailor Uranus paused outside the cell and glared at Dark Hope. "Don't call me that," she ordered. "I'm not your Haruka-papa"  
"Don't be so quick to deny me," Dark Hope advised. "I'm more like your Hope than you think"  
"My Hope is a kind hearted young lady who would never do what you've done so far," Uranus pointed out. "As far as I'm concerned you're just an evil clone of her." With that she walked away. Dark Hope stared after her. "Just wait and see Haruka-papa," she whispered. "You'll find out how alike we are."

The next afternoon after most of the girls had gotten home from school, Daisy had decided to study for her junior high entrance exam outside since it was a nice day. Makoto had agreed to let her only if Usagi would go out and study with her. Daisy had lousy study habits but the princess, unlike her mother didn't. Since it was a nice day Usagi agreed. So the two found a shady area under a tree and sat down to study. Usagi had a math test the next day and really had to study. However, after about a half hour of quiet studying Usagi spoke. "So where did Maggie have to go after school today? Annika told me she left in a real hurry"  
"I don't know," Daisy sighed. "She's been acting really weird lately. She won't even tell me what's going on. I think both Faith and Annika know something but neither of them will crack"  
"Faith won't and if we interrogate Annika and upset her Rei will be furious," Usagi added. "So I guess we're both in the dark"  
"Here comes Maggie," Daisy exclaimed and Usagi looked up. Sure enough there was Maggie walking in the gate. Daisy called her. "Maggie"  
Maggie walked over to them. She was carrying a shopping bag and had her hair tucked up in a hat. "Hi girls," she greeted them politely.  
"Where have you been?" Usagi asked.  
"Shopping," Maggie replied. "I bought a new outfit"  
"Let's see it," Daisy eagerly requested.  
"At dinner," Maggie promised and then she left quickly calling a hurried "Bye," over her shoulder.  
"I told you she's been acting weird," Daisy muttered. "Usually she shows me her new things right away"  
"And why is she wearing that hat?" Usagi added. "Maggie never wears hats and she certainly doesn't tuck her hair up like that"  
"I guess we'll find out at dinner," Daisy sighed as she turned back to her studying.

Maggie managed to get to her chambers without running into anyone else. Her father wasn't home and her mother was at the Gates of Time so she was by herself except for Chronos. "Where have you been Maggie?' the little kitten asked.  
"I've decided since I'm a Cosmic Senshi now I need to stop looking like a little kid," Maggie told him.  
"What did you do," Chronos asked. Maggie blushed and removed her hat. Her hair fell down. "You got your hair cut," Chronos exclaimed. Maggie had her long tresses cut to her shoulders. "Don't you think it makes me look older?" Maggie asked anxiously.  
"It does," Chronos replied. "You look beautiful"  
Maggie smiled and dug out her new outfit. It was a very pretty floral skirt with a summer top to go with it. "I hope everyone else likes it," she told Chronos but in her mind she added, "Especially Koyo  
"They'll be fools not too," Chronos assured her. Maggie smiled and went into the bathroom to change into her new outfit for dinner.

In the main dining hall, everyone was gathering for dinner. Ami had just gotten back the test results on Dark Hope. "She's identical to our Hope," Ami told the Senshi. "In everyway?" Michiru asked in astonishment.  
"Yes," Ami replied. "She had the same dental work done and remember that time when she fell and cut her shoulder very badly"  
"Of course," Haruka stated. "She had to have five stitches put in and she still has a scar"  
"Dark Hope has the exact same scar," Ami told them. "So she's a perfect replica," Minako exclaimed.  
"Except she's evil," Rei added.  
"There is something else," Ami reported. Everyone looked at her expectantly. "It seems she also has our Hope's memories as well"  
"How?" Serenity asked. "She was just created"  
"That I'm trying to figure out," Ami sighed. "But if all the Dark Chibi Senshi have the same memories as our Chibi Senshi then that will make defeating them more complicated"  
"I don't understand," Serenity murmured.  
"They know our girls' fears and weaknesses," Hotaru explained. "They could use that to their advantage"  
"Maggie!" they heard Daisy shriek and they all looked toward the door. Maggie had just walked in wearing a new outfit and a new hairstyle.  
"What did you do to your hair?" Makoto demanded.  
"I used my allowance and got it cut," Maggie replied. "I'm allowed aren't I"  
"You should have checked with me or your mother or Makoto," Gary told her.  
"I'm almost twelve," Maggie protested. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I wanted to look older"  
"Well you do," Michiru replied. "This is a bit impulsive for you"  
"Lay off her," Minako exclaimed. "You look great Maggie"  
"Thank you," Maggie smiled at Minako, glad to have an ally.  
"You do," Gary agreed. "I just hate the fact that you are growing up. I wonder how your mother will like it"  
"I love it," a voice from behind them said. Everyone turned and saw Setsuna. "Mom," Maggie squealed as she flung her arms around her mother. "So you're not mad"  
"No," Setsuna assured her. She pulled Maggie close to her and whispered in her ear, "But you and I need to have a talk later." Maggie nodded her head. Makoto turned to Daisy. "I guess you and I need to have that talk too"  
"What talk?" Daisy asked.  
"Later," Makoto told her. "After Tama goes to bed"  
"Nuts," Tama muttered as she sat down to eat.

Later on Maggie was getting ready for bed when Setsuna came into her room. "How long have you had a crush on Koyo?" she asked.  
"How did you know?" Maggie gasped in astonishment.  
"I saw the way you were looking at him at dinner," Setsuna told her. "It was pretty obvious to me"  
"I hope no one else knows," Maggie moaned.  
"I think just the adults know and they won't tell," Setsuna assured her. "So how long"  
"Since he and the others were adopted," Maggie replied. "He's so cute"  
"He is a nice looking young man," Setsuna agreed. "But before you start going after boys, you and I need to have a talk. There are some things you need to know. But what I tell you is not to be discussed with the younger children. Is that clear"  
"Yes," Maggie promised and she sat back to listen to her mother.

The next day Dark Chibi Uranus kept a lookout for the Chibi Senshi she needed to capture. She had already eliminated some of them for different reasons. She knew she couldn't capture Annika because Rei would know immediately that Dark Annika was an imposter. She eliminated Ariel because they needed Dark Ariel to stay with them to help them with strategies. Dark Chibi Uranus didn't think it was a god idea to take the princess either since Dark Cosmic Moon's powers were valuable to their mission. Also she wasn't sure how the silver crystal would react to the imposter. Of course neither of the twins could be taken since one counterpart was in the palace prison and the other was in charge of this mission. Dark Chibi Uranus almost had her chance to snatch Maggie Meioh this morning but then saw that she had her hair cut. Dark Chibi Uranus wasn't about to suggest to Dark Maggie that she do the same thing. Because of what happened to Dark Chibi Neptune, she wasn't in favor with any of them.  
A movement caught her eye. Dark Chibi Uranus looked down and saw Gloria Aino leaving a store. "Perfect," she hissed and she jumped down in front of Gloria. "We meet again"  
"I'm prepared to fight," Gloria exclaimed and she took out her henshin wand. But before she could transform Dark Chibi Uranus flicked her finger and a strong wind started. Gloria gasped as she got lifted off the ground and hurled into a brick wall. She moaned as the pain went right through her. Dark Chibi Uranus was next to her quickly and kicked her henshin wand away. "You won't be needing this today," she told her. She grabbed Gloria by the hair. "I promise you won't be missed at all." She took out her communicator and turned it on. "I got one"  
"Excellent," Lady Ashi's voice replied. "We'll get you over here"  
"Where are we going?" Gloria asked in alarm.  
"You'll see in a minute," Dark Chibi Uranus assured her and within seconds she and Gloria vanished leaving her henshin wand on the ground.

To be continued... 


	7. Infiltration

Sorry it's been so long but the floppy that had this series on it got ruined so I had to start this part over several times. Anyway here it is. I hope to get this series wrapped up soon so I can move to other things. We are in the process of translating the names of the Chibi Senshi to Japanese. Once this series is over I will be using Japanese names. Please feel free to share any thoughts or concerns you might have about this.  
Come see my site at http://chibisenshi. I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at http://yuninaoki. Chapter Seven: Infiltration By Angel Raye

Dark Chibi Uranus dragged the struggling Gloria over to Lady Ashi. Gloria was both scared and angry. She was angry with herself for being caught and dropping her transformation wand. Ger communicator had been taken away so she had no way to contact anyone. She only hoped that the Senshi would organize a rescue party.  
"Very good Dark Chibi Uranus," Lady Ashi said smoothly. "Your blunders are forgiven"  
"Thank you my lady," Dark Chibi Uranus replied.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Gloria demanded.  
"Oh you'll be our guest for a while," Lady Ashi told her. "We've got a wonderful little prison cell just waiting for you"  
"My mother and the rest of the Senshi will come find me," Gloria shouted. "You won't get away with this you old hag"  
"Aren't we feisty?" Lady Ashi laughed. "You don't need to worry about your mother. She won't even miss you"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Gloria asked with a feeling of dread.  
"It means I'll be going in your place," Dark Chibi Venus told her as she came walking up. She looked Gloria over and then took out her own transformation wand. Her fuku dissolved into a school uniform like the one Gloria was wearing.  
"Now remember," Lady Ashi reminded her. "Your mission is to free Dark Chibi Neptune and to find out any strategies that are being planned"  
"Stay away from my counterpart," Dark Chibi Mars advised her. "It would only take a minute for her to realize that you're not the Aino Gloria she knows"  
"I'll remember that," Dark Gloria promised. She gave her counterpart an evil smile. "Now I had better go before my mother gets worried." She vanished leaving Gloria with a feeling of panic. This did not look good.  
"Take her to the prison cell Dark Chibi Uranus," Lady Ashi ordered. "I'm sure Dark Chibi Mars would like someone to practice her powers on"  
"Oh I certainly would," Dark Chibi Mars replied. Gloria felt her heart sinking as she was dragged away to the prison. How was she ever going to get out of this?

Most of the children were home from their various clubs and after school activities when Hope came bursting through the entrance. "Where's Gloria?" she asked.  
"She not home yet," Minako replied. She looked at her watch. "Actually she's a little late. I wonder where she is"  
"Well wherever she is she doesn't have this," Hope exclaimed as she held up Gloria's transformation wand.  
"Where did you find that?' Minako demanded as she took the wand from Hope. "If she runs into the enemy she'll be killed"  
"I found it on my way home from school," Hope told her. "I looked around and couldn't find Gloria anywhere"  
"You don't suppose she's in trouble do you?" Annika asked in a worried voice.  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," Rei stated. "There could be a reasonable explanation as to why she didn't have it"  
"Knowing her she probably dropped it," Daisy added only to be thumped on the head by Makoto to shut her up"  
"Let's wait a little bit longer," Serenity suggested. "If she's not home soon then we can start looking for her"  
"Here she is!" Ariel exclaimed as Dark Gloria walked into the foyer. "Where were you?" Minako demanded. "Why are you so late"  
"I'm sorry," Dark Gloria replied smoothly. "I lost track of time"  
"I found your transformation wand," Hope told her as Minako held it up.  
"I must have dropped it," Dark Gloria replied. "I didn't even miss it"  
"That was very careless of you," Minako reprimanded her. "Suppose you ran into the enemy? You wouldn't have been able to fight them"  
"It won't happen again," Dark Gloria promised.  
"It'd better not," Minako firmly told her. "Now here take your wand." Dark Gloria took it and suddenly felt her hand burning. She gave a gasp and dropped it. "What's wrong?" Minako asked.  
"It just slipped out of my hand," Dark Gloria hastily replied. She quickly picked it up and put it in her pocket. She could feel the burning through the clothing. It had to be reacting to the evil inside her. She was going to have to dispose of the wand as soon as possible.  
As everyone headed toward the Senshi chambers Annika tugged at Rei's sleeve. "Mama," she whispered. "I sense an evil presence in here"  
"Me too," Rei replied. "But how did an evil presence enter the palace? That's what I would like to know." She waited until everyone else had left and then knelt down next to her daughter. "Don't say anything yet. We don't want to alarm anyone. Later on we'll consult the fire and see if we can find some answers." Annika nodded in agreement and followed her mother to their chambers.

As soon as she arrived in the Venus chambers Dark Gloria ran back to her counterpart's room. She quickly yanked the transformation wand out of her pocket, trying to ignore the searing pain in her hand and flung it into the wastepaper basket. How could she have not known that her good counterpart's transformation wand would react to her that way? One thing was certain. Dark Gloria was going to have to complete her mission quickly before she was discovered.

Gloria sat in the prison cell trying to figure out what she was going to do. With her evil counterpart in her place, no one would miss her. Gloria could only hope that either Rei or Annika would sense the evil presence or that her evil counterpart would mess up and be discovered. She felt that either of those were her only hope.  
"She's not going to mess up," a soft voice said breaking her thoughts. Gloria looked up and saw Dark Chibi Mars standing by the cell.  
"What are you talking about?" Gloria asked.  
"I can read most thoughts now," Dark Chibi Mars replied in that soft voice that made Gloria shudder. Her voice was so like good Annika's but it had a cold, evil edge to it. "So I know exactly what you were just thinking. You're hoping Dark Chibi Venus will mess up and get discovered"  
"Why are you doing all this?" Gloria asked. "Why did Lady Ashi create all of you"  
"Oh you are nosy," Dark Chibi Mars laughed coldly. "But since you'll be finished by the time I through with you, I'll go ahead and tell you. I don't suppose you've noticed how tired you are after you've battled us"  
"We have," Gloria recalled. "As we grow stronger, we acquire your memories, your fears and everything we need to know about you," Dark Chibi Mars explained. "That continues to make us stronger while you grow weaker. Eventually you'll be so weak that we can completely take over, merging our bodies with yours. You won't be able to stop the evil forces that will flood you. You'll be gone and we will be here. When we're all in the palace we can kill the Royal family and the Senshi. We'll be so strong that they won't be able to stop us. Lady Ashi will cover this world with darkness and this time of peace and tranquility will be over with. At least that's her plan"  
"What's that suppose to mean," Gloria asked as the chill in her heart grew colder.  
"The stupid woman doesn't realize that my mind controlling abilities develop I grow stronger than her," Dark Chibi Mars replied. "She believes that I will serve her but no. I will destroy her and I will be the queen of darkness"  
"You're the most evil of everyone here," Gloria gasped in horror.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," Dark Chibi Mars told her. "Now I came here because I'm bored and need some practice. So let's see what I can do." Dark Chibi Mars gazed at Gloria who was suddenly flung against the concrete wall. Gloria gave a cry of pain. She tried to get up but then found herself banging her head very hard against the wall. She felt a searing pain go through her head. Before she could regain her thoughts her head banged against the wall again. Dark Chibi Mars continued to have Gloria bang her head against the wall over and over. Gloria tried to stop but had no control of her movements. As her head continued to bang against the wall she felt the blood running down her face. The last thing she heard was Dark Chibi Mars' cold laugh.

Koyo looked into the shrine and saw both Rei and Annika in deep meditation. So far they had been at it for two hours and it was way past Annika's bedtime. Although Koyo had only been part of the family for a short time, he knew enough not to interrupt Rei when she was trying to get a fire reading. Koyo went back to the living room where Yuichiro was watching television. "They're still at it," he told Yuichiro.  
"Rei can go on all night," Yuichiro replied. "Fortunately she'll snap herself out of it when she realizes that Annika needs to get to bed. Then she'll be back at it again"  
"I wonder what they're looking for," Koyo wondered as he sat down.

Once she was sure everyone was asleep Dark Gloria transformed and quietly snuck out of the Venus chambers. Earlier at dinner she had managed to get out of Minako that Dark Hope's henshin wand was in Ami's office. Thanks to her counterpart's memories, Dark Chibi Venus knew where the office was. Dark Chibi Venus ran to the palace hospital and went in. She made sure the night staff couldn't see her. Ami's office was locked but Dark Chibi Venus had no problems breaking in with her Sword of Hate. After some ransacking she found the henshin wand and grabbed it. Now she had to put together a plan of action.

Long after Annika had gone to bed, Rei continued with her meditation. She was exhausted but determined she was going to find out what the evil presence was. Suddenly an answer appeared. She gasped and snapped her eyes open. "So that's it," she exclaimed. She grabbed her communicator and called Serenity, waking the queen out of a deep sleep. "Sorry for waking you your Majesty," Rei told her. "But we need to have an emergency Senshi meeting right now, including the Chibi Senshi."

Rei was the only alert one in the conference room. The Queen, Senshi and Chibi Senshi were all half asleep. Ami and Hotaru had to carry Ariel and Madelyn because they were both stubborn about waking up. "This had better be important," Haruka grumbled as she sat down. "It's after two in the morning"  
"Sorry but I wouldn't have asked the Queen to call this meeting if this wasn't important," Rei replied.  
"What's the problem Rei?" Serenity asked stifling an enormous yawn.  
"Last night Annika and I sensed an evil force very near us in this palace," Rei explained. "I've been up all night conducting a fire reading. It took a long time but it finally revealed what we had been sensing"  
"And what is it?" Michiru asked impatiently.  
"We have an imposter among us," Rei replied. Immediately everyone sat up alert.  
"An imposter?" Minako exclaimed. "Who"  
"I don't know but I do know that it has to be one of the children," Rei informed them. "They're the ones with the evil counterparts right now"  
"Well how are we going to find out who it is?" Makoto demanded looking at Daisy with suspicion.  
"Hey I'm not an imposter," Daisy exclaimed.  
"It's impossible to find out," Ami explained. "When I examined Dark Hope, her results were identical to our Hope"  
"Well there has to be a way to find out," Maggie stated.  
"There is," Luna jumped onto the table. "The children's henshin wands can tell us"  
"How?" Hotaru asked.  
"They will react to evil," Luna replied. She looked around the table at the children. "So I need all of you to get your henshin wands. Your mothers will go with you"  
"Right," everyone agreed.  
"Report back here immediately," Artemis told them and everyone left the room.

Dark Gloria's mind was racing. She had to figure out a way out of this before she was discovered. There was no time to think of a plan. She just had to act.  
"Okay," Minako said when they got to Gloria's room. "Get out your henshin wand so we can prove that you're who you say you are"  
"Right Mom," Dark Gloria replied. She quickly looked around the room. "Oh could you straighten that picture on the wall over there"  
"What's wrong with it?" Minako asked as she walked over to the picture, Dark Gloria was referring too. She didn't notice Dark Gloria picking up a lamp. "There's nothing wrong with this picture. Now stop..." Minako didn't get any further. Something banged against her head and she fell unconscious to the floor. Dark Gloria grabbed her henshin wand and Dark Chibi Neptune's and flew out of the Venus chambers.

"Now you can see that both Faith and I are real," Hope protested as she and Faith followed Haruka and Michiru back to the conference room. "These wands aren't doing anything"  
"We know but we have to prove that to everyone else," Michiru quietly explained.  
"Hey isn't that Gloria?' Faith asked pointing. They looked and sure enough saw the small figure disappearing through the door that led to the palace prisons.  
"What's she up too?" Haruka wondered. Just then Ami came running up with Ariel in tow. "Someone has broken into my office and taken Dark Chibi Neptune's henshin wand," she exclaimed.  
"Nani," Michiru gasped. She looked at Haruka. "We need to get to the prison now"  
"Right," Haruka replied and the two of them sprinted off leaving the rest of them staring in surprise and wonder.

Dark Hope was surprised to see Dark Chibi Venus arrive. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"No time," Dark Chibi Venus hissed as she held up her sword. "We've got to get out of here before they find us." Her sword powered up. "SWORD OF HATRED!" The beams shot out and busted the lock to the prison. Dark Hope ran out and grabbed her henshin wand from Dark Chibi Venus. "Hurry up and transform," Dark Chibi Venus ordered. "We've got to get out of here"  
"I don't think so," Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared before them. "You should have known we would figure it out"  
"Now where is our Gloria?" Uranus demanded.  
"She's our prisoner," Dark Chibi Venus replied. "But don't worry. She's alive for as long as Dark Chibi Mars needs her"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Neptune asked.  
"She needs someone to practice her skills on," Dark Chibi Venus laughed. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to get going"  
"I don't think so," Uranus roared as she began to power up.  
"DARK NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!" Dark Hope transformed into Dark Chibi Neptune. Dark Chibi Venus held up her sword. "SWORD OF HATRED!" Beams flew out of the sword and knocked both Uranus and Neptune over. "We'd love to stay longer but we really need to be going," Dark Chibi Venus explained. "But don't worry we will be back to finish this war which we will be victorious." Before either Senshi could do anything the Dark Chibi Senshi vanished leaving Uranus and Neptune alone in the palace prison.

To be continued... 


	8. A Sudden Twist

Sorry it's been so long but life has been very busy. I'm dating now so I don't have as much free time as I use too. But don't worry. I'll keep on writing but the multi-part series won't be as frequent. With the help of some online friends I have Japanese names for the Chibi Senshi. Here they are:  
Ariel - Aoi Annika - Akaru Daisy - Mikomi Gloria - Meiyo Hope - Natsuki Faith - Kirio Maggie - Shinju Madelyn - Naosu So what do you think of them? I will have the list at the beginning of each story until everyone is used to the new names. I will be finishing out this series with the names you're all used too.  
Come see my site at http://chibisenshi. I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at http://yuninaoki. Chapter Eight: A Sudden Twist By Angel Raye

Minako woke to a splitting headache in Ami's office. She looked around blearily. "How did I get here?" she asked. "Minako," Ami said quietly. "What's the last thing you remember"  
"I was with Gloria in her room to get her henshin wand," Minako replied. "She asked me to straighten up a picture that was crooked. It wasn't. I felt something hit my head and then I woke up here." She saw Asai and Sachi both standing by the bed. "What's going on? Where's Gloria"  
"Gloria was the imposter," Asai gently told her. "The imposter's the one who hit you on the head"  
"When we realized that the imposter was Gloria, I came here with Uranus and Neptune," Ami added. "That's when we found you unconscious"  
"Gloria," Minako gasped. "She's been captured by them"  
"I'm afraid she has," Ami replied.  
"But we're going to find her," Asai reassured her. "Rei and Annika are trying to locate her whereabouts via the fire and the rest of the Senshi are trying to come up with a rescue plan"  
"I need to go help them," Minako murmured getting out of bed.  
"You're not going anywhere for the next twenty-four hours," Ami firmly told her. "You've gotten a very bad blow to the head and I want to make sure that you don't have a concussion before I release you"  
"My daughter is being held captive by the enemy and you want me to lay here in bed?" Minako protested.  
"That's exactly what I want you to do," Ami replied. She softened her gaze, "Believe me I know what you're going through. My baby was held captive for a few days by an enemy and was tortured. I know you're feeling very helpless and worried sick right now. But you're not going to do Gloria any good right now with a possible head injury. We're going to do everything we can to get her back safely to you"  
"And if you can't fight I'll go in your place," Asai promised.  
Sachi looked a bit awkward, "I would but I'm not a Senshi or a knight"  
"You do and you're grounded," Minako murmured weakly. As much as she wanted to disagree with Ami, she knew she couldn't. Ami, as usual, was right. She needed to recover if she wanted to save her daughter.

Gloria weakly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. Dark Annika had been coming frequently and practicing her mind control techniques on her. Gloria's hair was matted with blood and she was sure her arm was broken.  
She didn't know much of what was going on but she did know that her evil counterpart had returned last night. So at least now the Senshi knew she was missing. Gloria could only hope that they were planning a rescue mission.  
"So you're finally awake," a soft voice broke into her thoughts. Gloria turned to see Dark Chibi Mars had come in. "Now I can practice some more"  
"Please don't," Gloria pleaded as she felt her mind fill with Dark Chibi Mars's commands. Helplessness overcame her as she was flung against the wall.

Usagi waited patiently for the rest of her team to arrive at the gazebo. It was beautiful day in May but Usagi felt the gloominess everyone was feeling over Gloria's capture and the enemy. But she also felt a new determination. A member of her team and the next in line to command was in danger and she was going to do whatever it took to rescue her. So she called a secret meeting of the Cosmic/Chibi Senshi team. Most of the girls had arrived. Only Annika was missing. "Let's get started without her and fill her in," Faith griped.  
"No we can't do that," Daisy protested. "Gloria's her vest friend. We'd hurt her if we had this meeting without her"  
"Here she comes," Maggie exclaimed and sure enough Annika came running up to them. "Gomen-nasi," she panted. "But I had to get Mama to allow me to leave the fire room"  
"Anything yet?" Usagi asked but Annika shook her head. "Then we need to try other means"  
"Like what?" Hope demanded.  
"Ariel's computer for one," Usagi replied. "And Annika has the strongest connection with her. Surely between those two we can track the enemy down"  
"If anything they'll be waiting for us," Madelyn stated and everyone agreed.  
"I say we go and rescue her ourselves," Daisy declared. "If it were one of us she would be the first go and rescue whoever that was"  
"Agreed," Usagi told her. She looked at her team and pulled out her henshin broach, while they pulled out their henshin wands.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO COSMIC POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN POWER MAKEUP"  
Lights, water, fire and more were seen as the younger Senshi completed their transformation. They were unaware that nearby Kimiko and little Mari were watching.  
"Let's go," Cosmic Moon shouted.  
"Right," the others replied and with a flash they were gone.  
"It's magic," Mari squealed.  
"Yes," Kimiko agreed. "I think we need to tell our mamas about this."

Gloria lay on the floor of the cell, writhing in pain and gasping for breath. Dark Chibi Mars hadn't shown her any mercy. Gloria couldn't hear anything but her evil laugh. "I'm through with you for the day," Dark Chibi Mars softly told her. "Besides your comrades are on their way to try and rescue you but I won't let them succeed. They're not ruining my fun. But I do promise you I will bring one of their bodies back as a trophy for you." With another evil laugh she left.  
"Minna," Gloria gasped before she lost consciousness. "Be careful."

Serenity and Rei were both in Rei's office discussing what was going on when Ami and Hotaru both walked in looking very angry. "What's wrong?" Rei asked.  
"Kimiko and Mari just came and told us that Cosmic Moon and the rest of the team have gone off to rescue Gloria," Hotaru replied.  
"Against our wishes," Ami added.  
"So that's where the little rascal went too," Rei exclaimed. "Annika left right after we attempted another fire reading"  
"Minna," Serenity softly told them. "I have no doubt that my daughter probably came up with the idea but when were young what did we do if someone we cared about was in trouble"  
"We'd go out and try to rescue that person," Ami admitted.  
"I have faith in the children," Serenity pointed out. "We just have to believe that." The other Senshi nodded reluctantly in agreement. Serenity was right. This was the Cosmic and Chibi Senshi's battle.

Chibi Mercury had her visor on and her computer out. She was trying to track Gloria's life signs but she wasn't having any luck. Chibi Mars had a scroll out and was trying to pick up an evil presence. "They're near," she murmured.  
"How near?" Cosmic Moon asked.  
"Nearer than you want" a voice sneered. Everyone looked up and saw the Dark Chibi Senshi. Cosmic Jupiter and Cosmic Pluto were both glad to see that their counterparts were still Chibi Senshi.  
"Where's Gloria?" Dark Chibi Neptune demanded.  
"Oh don't worry about her,' Dark Cosmic Moon told her. "She's fine for now"  
"What do you mean for now?" Chibi Mars demanded angrily.  
"It means," said the haunting soft voice of Dark Chibi Mars. "That she might not be able to take much more of my practicing my new talents on her"  
"You evil piece of trash," Cosmic Jupiter shouted. She powered up.  
"JUPITER HAILSTORM!" Her new attack flew toward Dark Chibi Mars but she only held up her hand and the attack flew back to Cosmic Jupiter who had to hastily scramble out of the way to avoid getting hit. "Don't just stand there you idiots," Dark Chibi Mars barked at her team. "Destroy them"  
"With pleasure," Dark Cosmic Moon replied and she held up her sword and ran toward Cosmic Moon who yanked her scepter out. "SWORD OF DARKNESS!" Dark Cosmic Moon shouted as she lashed her sword at Cosmic Moon. Cosmic Moon didn't have a chance to get her attack ready. She had to dodge her counterpart's attack. Dark Cosmic Moon showed no mercy and kept lashing at Cosmic Moon who had to keep dodging out of the way. None of the others could help her. They were all too busy dodging their own evil counterparts. Chibi Mars was glad her mother trained her to block mind control because she was using it now. Her head was splitting with pain but she wouldn't let up for a minute. "Let's see," Dark Chibi Venus stated. "My counterpart is in our prison. I guess I'll help Dark Cosmic Moon. We need to destroy their leader." She withdrew her sword and started slowly toward Cosmic Moon whose back was turned toward her.  
Chibi Neptune dodged out of the way of her counterpart's attack. She looked up and saw Dark Chibi Venus creeping up behind Cosmic Moon. "Cosmic Moon, look out!" she shrieked. Cosmic Moon turned and saw Dark Chibi Venus. She jumped out of the way just as both Dark Cosmic Moon and Dark Chibi Venus brought their swords down, striking each other. Both of them screamed.  
"You fools," shouted Dark Chibi Mars in rage, breaking her mind control attempt on Chibi Mars. Chibi Mars fell to the ground in relief. Cosmic Pluto ran to help her up. "You idiots," Dark Chibi Mars roared. "You're supposed to destroy them. Not each other"  
"She dodged out of the way," Dark Chibi Venus gasped as she began to fade.  
"Almost had her," Dark Cosmic Moon added, beginning to fade as well.  
"We need you," Dark Chibi Neptune shouted. "You two are the strongest"  
"Shut up!" Dark Chibi Mars screamed. "Retreat now! We'll take care of them later." The seven remaining Dark Chibi Senshi vanished leaving their dying comrades. Cosmic Moon dashed over to them. "We can help you if you tell us where Gloria is," she told them.  
"No time to help," Dark Cosmic Moon weakly replied. She tossed something at Cosmic Moon. It was a small device. "This will take you to our lair"  
"But you'll be in danger," Dark Chibi Venus added. "Don't go without a plan"  
"We won't," Cosmic Moon promised as the Dark Senshi completely faded.  
"They helped us in the end," Chibi Saturn exclaimed. "I wonder why"  
"They must have seen how their comrades left them to die instead of helping them," Cosmic Moon replied. "Like all villains they don't care about each other, only their ultimate goal." She tossed the strange device to Chibi Mercury. "You and your mother will need to figure this out"  
"We will," Chibi Mercury promised. "And then we will rescue Gloria"  
"Then let's come up with a rescue operation," Chibi Mars declared. Everyone nodded and headed back to the palace.

To be continued. 


	9. New Power

Sorry updates have been so few and far between. I had the worst summer of my life. First while I was on vacation in Florida a drunk driver smashed into my car. Fortunately I wasn▓t in it but the joker did almost $5,000 worth of damage to my car. Then I had to have one of my cats put to sleep. Then my boyfriend passed away unexpectedly from a sudden heart attack. So as you can see I had a lousy summer. I▓m back at work now too and it has been very stressful this year. So I haven▓t been up to writing lately. But since I want to get this series wrapped up soon I thought I would start up again.  
Here are the Japanese names of the girls, which will be used once this story is over:  
Ariel √ Aoi Annika √ Akaru Daisy √ Mikomi Gloria √ Meiyo Hope √ Natsuki Faith √ Kirio Maggie √ Shinju Madelyn √ Naosu Come see my site at http://chibisenshi. I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at http://yuninaoki. thought up Cosmic Pluto▓s attack, Hyper Time Flash.

Doppelganger Chapter 9: New Power By Angel Raye

⌠What do you mean they▓re dead?■ Lady Ashi roared at the remaining Dark Chibi Senshi when they had returned.  
⌠Those fools tried to attack Cosmic Moon at the same and she ducked. When she did they both struck each other and killed each other,■ Dark Chibi Mars grimly informed her.  
⌠And what were the rest of you doing?■ Lady Ashi demanded.  
⌠Fighting our counterparts,■ Dark Chibi Neptune replied.  
⌠Now you▓re the outnumbered ones,■ Lady Ashi pointed out. ⌠So you▓d better destroy them soon before any more stupid mistakes takes another one. Otherwise I▓m going to doing some destruction in here.■ ⌠Don▓t worry my lady,■ Dark Chibi Mars assured her. ⌠We will beat them.■ Lady Ashi nodded her head and walked away. When she was out of earshot Dark Chibi Mars said under her breathe, ⌠Then I will destroy you.■

⌠Nani,■ Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed to her daughter. ⌠Two of them are gone?■ ⌠Yes,■ Usagi replied. ⌠They accidentally killed each other when I ducked out of the way. Since their comrades left them to die they gave us a device that will help us find Gloria.■ ⌠Where is it?■ Serenity demanded.  
⌠I gave it to Ariel so that she and Ami could figure how to use it,■ Usagi replied. ⌠Once they have it figured out we▓ll go and rescue Gloria.■ ⌠Then you▓ll need to defeat this enemy,■ Serenity told her. ⌠We realize now that this is your fight but we▓re here if you need us.■ ⌠You always are,■ Usagi added with a smile as she left the room.

Ariel stifled a yawn while she and Ami worked on pinpointing Gloria▓s location. However Ami was quick to notice it. ⌠Why don▓t you let me put you to bed and I can continue to working on this?■ she suggested. ⌠Its way past your bedtime. Mari went two hours ago.■ Ariel shook her head. ⌠I▓m all right,■ she replied. ⌠I want to get this figured out.■ ⌠I know you do which is why I haven▓t been as strict about bedtime tonight,■ Ami stated. ⌠But you are clearly exhausted.■ ⌠Please let me stay up longer,■ Ariel pleaded and Ami reluctantly gave in. Fortunately it was just at that moment a small light blinked. ⌠Is that what we▓re looking for?■ Ariel asked excitedly.  
⌠It certainly is,■ Ami replied with a smile. She gazed at her daughter. ⌠I guess bedtime will have to wait a little longer. We need to call a meeting.■

⌠I don▓t get it,■ Maggie grumbled to her mother as they headed to a suddenly called meeting. ⌠Daisy was able to use her new attack but all I could do was use my old attack. What is my new attack?■ ⌠You will know that when the time is right,■ Setsuna gently reminded her. ⌠When it is time for you to use your attack it will come to you.■ ⌠Why do you always talk in circles,■ Maggie muttered as she went into the conference room. Setsuna only smiled and followed her in. Everyone else was already there.  
⌠Ariel and I have managed to locate Gloria▓s whereabouts,■ Ami announced. ⌠Now we have to come up with a rescue plan.■ ⌠You mean my team and I have too,■ Usagi corrected. ⌠This is our fight remember?■ ⌠Of course,■ Serenity replied. ⌠But you know to call us if you have trouble.■ Usagi nodded her head.  
⌠Well if you know where Gloria is then you▓re going to go now of course,■ Minako inquired.  
⌠Of course we are aren▓t we?■ Annika stated looking at Usagi.  
⌠Yes,■ Usagi replied. She stood up. ⌠Let▓s go minna!■ She and her team left the room, their worried mothers watching after them.  
⌠They▓re good Senshi,■ Haruka stated. ⌠We have to have faith in them.■ And everyone nodded in agreement.

Gloria lay half conscious in her cell. Dark Annika had given her another beating earlier and she was in major pain. Gloria wasn▓t a doctor but she was pretty sure she had some bruised ribs and a broken wrist.  
Dark Annika came in. ⌠Wake up,■ she snarled.  
⌠What▓s the matter with you?■ Gloria asked weakly.  
⌠Somehow your friends have discovered our location,■ Dark Annika replied. ⌠Those idiots Dark Cosmic Moon and your counterpart must have given them the location before they died.■ ⌠Good for them,■ Gloria muttered. ⌠We▓re outnumbered,■ Dark Annika raged. ⌠If only there was a way to take your powers too.■ She gazed coldly at Gloria. ⌠I could control you but in your weakened stated you wouldn▓t be any good. It would probably kill you. And right now you▓re more valuable to me alive then dead.■ ⌠So you▓ll just have to go on your own,■ Gloria told her.  
⌠I▓m stronger then most of them now,■ Dark Annika snapped. ⌠I▓ll get them. So be prepared to have some of your pathetic friends join you.■ With that she turned and walked away. Gloria watched after her, silently pleading for her friends to find her.

⌠Are we close Chibi Mercury?■ Cosmic Moon asked as they reached a structure that they believed was the enemy▓s lair.  
Chibi Mercury scanned the structure with her visor. ⌠Yes,■ she replied. ⌠But we have a problem.■ ⌠And what▓s that?■ Chibi Uranus asked in an annoyed voice.  
⌠I believe it▓s us,■ a smooth voice replied. Cosmic Moon and her team looked and saw the Dark Chibi Senshi. Dark Chibi Mars was leading them.  
⌠Where▓s Gloria?■ Chibi Mars demanded in rage. ⌠Don▓t worry about her,■ Dark Chibi Mars replied. ⌠She▓s still alive.■ ⌠You won▓t win this,■ Cosmic Moon told her. ⌠So whatever your agenda is we will stop it.■ ⌠Don▓t be too sure,■ laughed Dark Chibi Mars. She focused her cold gaze on everyone. Suddenly a strong wind whipped up blowing cars, trees and other large objects toward the Cosmic and Chibi Senshi. ⌠Nani,■ Chibi Neptune shrieked. ⌠She can control nature now.■ ⌠We▓ll see about that,■ Cosmic Jupiter shouted and she powered up.  
⌠JUPITER HAILSTORM!■ Her attack flew out but Dark Chibi Mars held up her hand. The attack stopped and then reversed. Cosmic Moon and her team all had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. ⌠What are we going to do?■ Chibi Uranus shouted.  
⌠Attack your counterparts if you have one,■ Cosmic Moon replied. ⌠Chibi Mars and I will take care of Dark Chibi Mars.■ ⌠Right,■ everyone acknowledged and began attacking their counterparts. Unfortunately this proved futile since their attacks were equal to the Dark Chibi Senshi.  
Chibi Mercury had to abandon her scans and fight Dark Chibi Mercury. ⌠ICY WATERFALL!■ Her attack flew out but her counterpart immediately threw out the same attack. ⌠This is pointless,■ Chibi Mercury shrieked. ⌠All we▓re doing is dodging our own attacks.■ ⌠Not anymore for me,■ Cosmic Jupiter roared and she threw out her hailstorm attack again. Dark Chibi Jupiter hadn▓t upgraded to Cosmic yet and was therefore at a disadvantage. She had to jump out of the way.  
⌠This won▓t work,■ Dark Chibi Jupiter shouted to Dark Chibi Mars. ⌠I need to pull back until I can upgrade as well.■ ⌠You▓re not going anywhere,■ Dark Chibi Mars ordered. ⌠We▓re already outnumbered. Attack one of the weaker ones if you have too.■ Dark Chibi Jupiter turned and saw Cosmic Pluto wasn▓t doing anything. ⌠Dark Chibi Pluto, help me,■ she called. The Dark Senshi powered up. ⌠DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!■ ⌠SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!■ ⌠Watch out Cosmic Pluto,■ Cosmic Jupiter shouted and she quickly powered up. ⌠JUPITER HAILSTORM!■ She managed to stop the attacks from hitting her best friend. ⌠For crying out loud Cosmic Pluto, don▓t just stand there. Do something.■ And she dashed after her counterpart.  
⌠What do I do?■ Cosmic Pluto asked helplessly. ⌠I don▓t know what my new attack is.■ ⌠It▓s inside you,■ a voice called. Cosmic Pluto looked and saw Chronos; her kitten had arrived on the scene.  
⌠Inside me?■ Cosmic Pluto inquired. ⌠How do I get it out?■ ⌠Look at your orb,■ Chronos replied. ⌠It▓ll reveal itself.■ Cosmic Pluto did as she was told. Her orb began to glow. Cosmic Pluto closed her eyes and felt the power growing inside her. ⌠I can feel it,■ she gasped. ⌠I know what it is.■ ⌠Then use it,■ Chronos told her. Cosmic Pluto powered up. Her orb glowed even brighter.  
⌠HYPER TIME FLASH!■ The attack flew out. It aimed toward Dark Chibi Jupiter and Dark Chibi Pluto. Immediately they both froze. ⌠What is going on?■ Dark Chibi Pluto managed to gasp before she was rendered speechless.  
⌠Attack them Cosmic Moon,■ Cosmic Pluto shrieked. ⌠I▓ve temporarily frozen time for them.■ Cosmic Moon immediately powered up. Her scepter appeared in her hands and she began to spin. ⌠MOON SCEPTER BLAST!■ The attack flew out and hit both Dark Chibi Jupiter and Dark Chibi Pluto. They screamed and then vanished.  
⌠No!■ Dark Chibi Mars shouted breaking her mind control. Chibi Mars sank to her knees in relief since she had been exercising the blocking techniques.  
⌠It▓s over,■ Cosmic Moon told her. ⌠Now bring us Gloria.■ ⌠Never,■ Dark Chibi Mars snarled. And she began to power up.  
Meanwhile Chibi Mercury and Dark Chibi Mercury were in a power lock with their attack. They were both attacking and the attacks were now stuck in the middle. Both girls were weakening. ⌠Please don▓t do this,■ Chibi Mercury pleaded.  
⌠And why not?▓ Dark Chibi Mercury demanded.  
⌠If you have my memories you know how much Mommy loves us,■ Chibi Mercury replied. ⌠Remember that.■ Dark Chibi Mercury couldn▓t resist. She recalled memories of Ariel with Ami and felt all warm and loved. ⌠Mommy,■ she whispered and stopped the attack. Chibi Mercury collapsed in relief.  
⌠You fool,■ Dark Chibi Mars shrieked in rage. She looked around and realized that once again they had to pull back. ⌠Retreat,■ she ordered. ⌠We need to plan new strategies and take care of you,■ She said the last part to Dark Chibi Mercury. The five remaining Dark Chibi Senshi vanished.  
⌠Good job Cosmic Pluto,■ Cosmic Moon cried. ⌠You▓ve got a great new attack. We can definitely use this to our advantage.■ She looked around at her team. ⌠We need to go find Gloria now. From the tone in Dark Chibi Mars▓ voice I have a feeling she▓s in pain.■ ⌠I▓ll get right on it,■ Chibi Mercury pulled her computer back out. ⌠And good job to you Chibi Mercury,■ Cosmic Moon added. ⌠You were able to reach in and get to your counterpart▓s good side. If only we can reach them all that way.■ ⌠Maybe we can,■ Chibi Mars stated. ⌠But right now we need to find Gloria.■ The Cosmic and Chibi Senshi all gazed up at the stars and silently promised Gloria they would be there soon.

To be continued┘ 


	10. The Final Battle: Chibi Saturn's Victory

Okay here▓s another update. Once again my apology for the delay but life has been very busy. Also in response to a review question Cosmic Pluto▓s new attack doesn▓t stop time. It only slows down time in the area surrounding the enemies. Therefore it▓s not a forbidden attack and it won▓t kill her. Anyway I hope that clears things up for you. Here are the Japanese names of the girls, which will be used once this story is over:  
Ariel √ Aoi Annika √ Akaru Daisy √ Mikomi Gloria √ Meiyo Hope √ Natsuki Faith √ Kirio Maggie √ Shinju Madelyn √ Naosu Come see my site at http://chibisenshi. I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at http://yuninaoki. thought up Cosmic Pluto▓s attack, Hyper Time Flash.

Doppelganger Chapter 10: The Final Battle: Chibi Saturn▓s Victory By Angel Raye

Dark Chibi Mercury walked down the corridor toward Gloria▓s prison. In her hand she clutched the keys. She knew what she was about to do was risky but her good counterpart really got to her earlier and now she wanted to do the right thing. When she got to Gloria▓s cell she found her lying weakly on the bed. Gloria sat up with a start but then relaxed when she realized it wasn▓t Dark Chibi Mars. ⌠I thought you were Dark Chibi Mars,■ she stated.  
⌠No,■ Dark Chibi Mercury replied. She held up the key, ⌠I▓m here to get you out.■ ⌠This is a trick,■ Gloria muttered.  
⌠It▓s not,■ Dark Chibi Mercury insisted and she unlocked the door. ⌠Get out before we▓re both discovered.■ ■Why?■ Gloria whispered as she limped out of the cell. ⌠Why are you helping me?■ ⌠You can thank your Chibi Mercury,■ Dark Chibi Mercury replied. ⌠She made me realize something important.■ ⌠What▓s that?■ Gloria inquired.  
⌠I have memories of Mommy▓s love,■ Dark Chibi Mercury told her as a tear rolled down her face. ⌠Now go.■ ⌠Come with me,■ Gloria insisted. ⌠We can protect you.■ ⌠No I can▓t,■ Dark Chibi Mercury replied. ⌠It will only place you in greater danger. Now go.■ She gave Gloria a hard push. ⌠There▓s a door at the end of the hall. Push the blue button. That will get you out of here.■ Footsteps were heard coming down the corridor. ⌠Hurry,■ Dark Chibi Mercury shouted and Gloria took off running. As soon as she rounded the corner Dark Chibi Mars arrived and saw the empty cell. ⌠Where is she?■ she roared in rage. She saw the key in Dark Chibi Mercury▓s hand. ⌠You traitor!■ she snarled. ⌠You released her.■ Gloria ran back and peeked around the corner. She wanted to help but knew she couldn▓t.  
⌠My counterpart helped me to remember the good memories I have,■ Dark Chibi Mercury replied. ⌠What we▓re doing is wrong.■ ⌠You fool,■ Dark Chibi Mars shouted. ⌠You let our valuable prisoner go when we▓re already outnumbered.■ ⌠You▓re stronger than all of us,■ Dark Chibi Mercury pointed out. ⌠You don▓t need her.■ ⌠You▓re right,■ Dark Chibi Mars acknowledged. ⌠And I don▓t need you.■ She stared hard at Dark Chibi Mercury who suddenly clutched her head and screamed in agony. ⌠I thought a painful death would be appropriate for traitors,■ she told her in a soft voice. Dark Chibi Mercury continued screaming and then all the sudden collapsed to the ground unconscious. ⌠You▓ll only be alive for a couple of more minutes while your brain cells bleed you to death,■ Dark Chibi Mars informed the unconscious Senshi. ⌠Not even your mommy can help you now.■ With that she turned and walked away. Gloria also turned and ran down the corridor to the door feeling sick to her stomach. She got to the door, found the blue button and pushed it. Within seconds she was outside. Weakly she ran as fast as she could toward the Crystal Palace.

Chibi Mars suddenly gave a gasp and looked up quickly. ⌠What is it Chibi Mars?■ Cosmic Moon asked.  
⌠I feel Gloria▓s presence,■ Chibi Mars replied. ⌠She▓s very near.■ ⌠You▓re right, there she is!■ Chibi Neptune cried and everyone looked at where she was pointing. Sure enough Gloria was limping toward them. ⌠Gloria,■ they all shrieked and ran over to her. ⌠Are you all right?■ ⌠How did you get away?■ ⌠What did they do to you?■ ⌠Minna,■ Luna and Artemis suddenly arrived as well. ⌠Let her catch her breath first.■ Gloria took a deep breath and leaned against Cosmic Moon for support. ⌠Dark Chibi Mercury helped me escape,■ she explained. ⌠Wow!■ Cosmic Jupiter exclaimed. She looked at Chibi Mercury, ⌠Looks like you got to her more than you realized.■ Chibi Mercury only nodded her head in shock. ⌠Where is Dark Chibi Mercury?■ ⌠Dark Chibi Mars killed her,■ Gloria explained. ⌠She killed her own team member,■ Chibi Mars gasped and Gloria nodded.  
⌠She▓s the most dangerous one,■ Gloria told everyone. ⌠She even plans on killing the one who created them. Dark Chibi Mars is the one you must destroy.■ ⌠The big problem is that her mind control is so strong,■ Chibi Pluto pointed out. ⌠It▓s not only made her powerful but also insane.■ ⌠Well it may take all of us but we will destroy her and then we▓ll worry about the others,■ Cosmic Moon told them. She turned to Luna and Artemis, ⌠Take Gloria back to the palace. Ami will need to treat her and Minako needs know she▓s all right.■ ⌠Very well,■ Artemis replied. He and Gloria started walking back together but Luna held back for a moment. ⌠Chibi Saturn,■ she called. Chibi Saturn stopped walking and came back to Luna. ⌠What is it?■ she asked.  
⌠Dark Chibi Mars is very powerful,■ Luna told her. ⌠She is probably the most powerful enemy your team has ever had to face.■ ⌠I know,■ Chibi Saturn replied. ⌠We▓ll stop her though.■ ⌠You know what you might have to do,■ Luna stated. ⌠You may be our only hope.■ Chibi Saturn was silent for a moment but she nodded her head. ⌠I understand.■

⌠What do you mean our prisoner is gone?■ Lady Ashi roared in rage at Dark Chibi Mars.  
⌠Dark Chibi Mercury let her go,■ Dark Chibi Mars replied quietly.  
⌠Well why didn▓t you do anything about it?▓ Lady Ashi demanded.  
⌠I did,■ Dark Chibi Mars replied. ⌠I killed Dark Chibi Mercury.■ ⌠You did what?▓ Dark Chibi Neptune shrieked. ⌠You fool! We▓re already outnumbered as it is.■ ⌠Dark Chibi Mercury went soft which mean she is no good to us anymore,■ Dark Chibi Mars pointed out. ⌠So I disposed of her.■ ⌠Under whose authority?■ Lady Ashi screamed. ⌠I▓m the one in charge here, not you.■ ⌠Not anymore,■ Dark Chibi Mars replied. ⌠You▓re only purpose was to create us, to create me. I have no use for you anymore.■ ⌠You watch it,■ Lady Ashi warned. ⌠I created you and I can destroy you too.■ ⌠No you can▓t,■ Dark Chibi Mars told her. ⌠You▓re a fool. You gave me these mind control powers without realizing that you▓ve made me stronger than you.■ Lady Ashi suddenly gave a gasp and clutched her head. ⌠I can easily kill anyone with a single thought including you my dear Lady Ashi. Unfortunately I▓m still only at one person at a time but I▓ll build up my powers enough to kill everyone even those do-gooders in one blow. But for now I▓ll just have to settle for one at a time.■ ⌠You can▓t do this,■ Lady Ashi gasped in pain. ⌠This is my fight.■ ⌠Not anymore,■ Dark Chibi Mars stated. ⌠You will die regretting that powers you gave me but you should have thought of this before you gave them too me.■ ⌠I was a fool,■ Lady Ashi managed to gasp out before she breathed her last breath. She lay in a heap on the floor before she faded away. Dark Chibi Mars turned her cold, evil eyes toward the three remaining Dark Chibi Senshi. ⌠Any objections and I will kill all of you too,■ she told them coldly. ⌠Yes Dark Chibi Mars,■ replied Dark Chibi Neptune, Dark Chibi Uranus and Dark Chibi Saturn. Reluctantly they followed her into battle.

Chibi Mars stopped suddenly and gave a gasp. ⌠What is it Chibi Mars?■ Cosmic Moon asked.  
⌠They▓re coming,■ Chibi Mars replied. ⌠I sense a strong evil.■ ⌠We outnumber them now,■ Cosmic Moon reminded everyone. ⌠That is our greatest advantage.■ ⌠But you have to remember my powers are stronger than all of you combined.■ Dark Chibi Mars suddenly appeared. The wind around her began to whip strongly and everyone shrieked and tried to hold onto something to keep from flying away. Trees were ripped out of the ground. A nearby building suddenly crumbled nearby. ⌠She▓s gotten stronger,■ Cosmic Moon shrieked.  
⌠We can▓t use our attacks,■ Chibi Pluto added. ⌠If we let go we▓ll be even more helpless than we are now!■ ⌠I▓m the leader of this operation now,■ Dark Chibi Mars declared. ⌠I▓ve destroyed the one who created us and I can destroy everyone here.■ ⌠No,■ Chibi Mars gasped. ⌠I▓ve got to block her.■ Chibi Mars let go of the post she was holding onto and concentrated. She was able to take a few steps closer and then fell. Dark Chibi Mars was just too strong from her. She gasped and concentrated harder. Her head began to ache but she kept moving toward Dark Chibi Mars.  
⌠Dark Chibi Mars,■ Dark Chibi Neptune shouted. ⌠You▓re keeping us all from fighting. We can▓t destroy anyone with you using your powers like this.■ ⌠Shut up fool before I destroy you as well,■ Dark Chibi Mars snapped.  
⌠You▓re not the leader,■ Dark Chibi Uranus screamed angrily. ⌠I won▓t accept it.■ ⌠Neither will I,■ Dark Chibi Neptune added.  
⌠Traitors,■ Dark Chibi Mars snarled. She waved her hand and Dark Chibi Uranus and Dark Chibi Neptune were flung out of the way. They landed near Chibi Saturn who struggled over to them. Dark Chibi Saturn came over too. ⌠She▓s crazy,■ Dark Chibi Neptune gasped. ⌠This wasn▓t what Lady Ashi wanted.■ ⌠She▓s the one who needs to be destroyed,■ Dark Chibi Uranus added.  
Chibi Saturn looked at Dark Chibi Saturn. ⌠You and I can both destroy her together,■ she told her. ⌠We can do it.■ ⌠You▓re right,■ Dark Chibi Saturn agreed. ⌠Let▓s do it.■ ■We▓ll distract her,■ Dark Chibi Neptune promised. ⌠Now go.■ ⌠Protect my team,■ Chibi Saturn requested.  
⌠Promise,■ Dark Chibi Uranus replied. She and Dark Chibi Neptune started over toward Dark Chibi Mars while Chibi Saturn and her dark counterpart went a different direction. Dark Chibi Mars didn▓t notice them. Her attention was focused on Chibi Mars who had gotten as close as she dared. ⌠You fool,■ she sneered. ⌠You can▓t defeat me.■ ⌠I▓ll die trying,■ Chibi Mars declared and she powered up.  
⌠MARS FIRESTORM!■ Her attack flew out but Dark Chibi Mars was ready for her. She held up her hand and the attack reversed and headed back toward Chibi Mars who was unable to move due to the force around her.  
⌠Chibi Mars!■ Cosmic Moon shouted. Chibi Mars braced herself for the attack when she was suddenly knocked out of the way. She looked back and saw that it was Dark Chibi Neptune. ⌠Nani,■ Chibi Mars gasped in shock as Dark Chibi Neptune took the full brunt of the attack. Everyone watched as Dark Chibi Neptune gave a scream, ⌠You good girls make sure you win,■ she shouted as she flames engulfed her. ⌠They▓re on our side now,■ Cosmic Pluto realized.  
⌠Yes we are,■ Dark Chibi Uranus replied. She took a stance in front of Cosmic Pluto. ⌠Your new attack is needed. I▓ll cover you. Now go.■ Cosmic Pluto started to move toward Dark Chibi Mars.  
⌠Traitor,■ Dark Chibi Mars screamed at Dark Chibi Uranus. ⌠You▓re both fools for choosing the wrong side.■ She powered up and focused her energy on Dark Chibi Uranus giving the others a chance to move. Dark Chibi Uranus screamed her blood vessels started to burst.  
⌠No!■ Cosmic Pluto shrieked and she powered up. She took aim at Dark Chibi Mars.  
⌠HYPER TIME FLASH!■ The attack flew out and Dark Chibi Mars raged as she felt time around her slow down. ⌠Now▓s our chance,■ Cosmic Moon shouted.  
⌠No don▓t,■ Dark Chibi Uranus gasped. ⌠They▓ll take care of it.■ Cosmic Moon and her team looked and were horrified to see both Chibi Saturn and Dark Chibi Saturn both standing on either side of Dark Chibi Mars. They were holding up their glaives and powering up.  
⌠No,■ Cosmic Moon cried in anguish.  
⌠Don▓t do it,■ Chibi Mercury pleaded.  
⌠It▓s the only way,■ Chibi Saturn shouted. A black ball formed around Dark Chibi Mars. Before anyone could stop them Chibi Saturn and Dark Chibi Saturn jumped in and disappeared in the darkness. Cosmic Moon screamed and flew in after them.  
⌠Cosmic Moon, don▓t do it!■ Cosmic Jupiter shouted but it was too late. The black darkness vanished and with it Cosmic Moon, Dark Chibi Mars, Chibi Saturn and Dark Chibi Saturn.  
⌠They▓re gone,■ Chibi Mars gasped as tears fell down her face.  
⌠No, this isn▓t right,■ Cosmic Jupiter shook her head. ⌠She has to come back.■ Meanwhile Chibi Uranus had dashed over to her dark counterpart. ⌠You helped us,■ she exclaimed. ⌠Hang on. We▓ll get you back to the palace. Aunt Ami will help you.■ ⌠It▓s too late,■ Dark Chibi Uranus gasped weakly. ⌠She managed to rip apart everything inside me.■ She took her counterpart▓s hand. ⌠I▓m glad Dark Chibi Mars was defeated.■ With that she gasped her last breath and died. ⌠She▓s gone,■ Chibi Uranus murmured.  
⌠What are we going to tell the queen and Saturn?■ Chibi Neptune asked.  
⌠Look!■ Chibi Mercury shrieked pointing. Everyone looked and saw butterflies had appeared where Cosmic Moon had last been seen. Slowly they took a form and then they vanished. In their place was Cosmic Moon. In her arms were two dark haired babies.

To be continued┘ 


	11. A New Family Member

This is the last installment of this series

This is the last installment of this series. This will probably be the last of multi-part stories for a while. For now my plan is to write one part stories for a while. I've recently applied to graduate school and if I get in then that is going to have to take priority. Anyway enjoy! Oh and this will be the last story to use the English names.

Here are the Japanese names of the girls, which will be used once this story is over:

Ariel – Aoi

Annika – Akaru

Daisy – Mikomi

Gloria – Meiyo

Hope – Natsuki

Faith – Kirio

Maggie – Shinju

Madelyn – Naosu

Come see my site at chibisenshi./index.html.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created the Chibi Senshi. I also did not create the Cosmic Senshi fuku. Ashley designed the fuku at yuninaoki./

SaturnsRevolution thought up Cosmic Pluto's attack, Hyper Time Flash.

Doppelganger

**Chapter 11: Decisions and a New Family Member**

**By**

**Angel Raye**

Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi, Ami, Hotaru, Anthony, Kimiko, Luna and Artemis stood over the two babies the girls had brought back with them. Cosmic Moon had been very weak so Cosmic Jupiter and Cosmic Pluto each had to carry a baby. Chibi Mars had also been badly weakened so Chibi Uranus carried her on her back. Now Usagi had recovered and Annika had as well so Rei had taken her back to their chambers. "How do I know which one is mine?" Hotaru asked softly.

"They both are," Ami told her. "These two are identical in every way."  
"I know," Hotaru replied. "But only one of them is really mine. I want her back."

"Yes and I want my onee-san," Kimiko added only to be hushed by Anthony.

"Luna," Serenity turned to the cat. "Is there a way to find out which one is the Madelyn we've always known?"

"Yes there is," Luna replied. "Where's Madelyn's henshin wand?"

"I have it," Usagi replied and she took it out of her pocket. Hotaru took it from her and held it up. A bright light came from it. Then a transparent image of Chibi Saturn came out of the wand. She gazed at everyone and then turned to the babies. She went over to one of them and placed her hand on her forehead. A bright purple light engulfed them so that no one could see either of them. It remained for a few minutes and then vanished. In its place was Madelyn, grown to her regular age and size.

"Madelyn," Hotaru shrieked. Madelyn's purple eyes flickered open. "Mama," she murmured. "I used the attack."

"I know," Hotaru replied as she gathered her daughter into her arms.

"Did we defeat her?" Madelyn asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "Both of you managed to destroy her."

Madelyn suddenly remembered everything. She turned and saw the infant form of her dark counterpart. She pulled herself from her mother's arms and ran over to the baby. "She helped me Mama," she explained. "And she's the only one left."

"But she was evil," Usagi protested.

"But she's a baby now," Madelyn pointed out. "She can be raised to be good."  
"Madelyn's right," Ami stated. "This child probably doesn't remember a thing. She can start over with a clean slate."

"So what do we do with her?" Anthony asked.

"Please don't put her in an orphanage," Kimiko pleaded. "Those places are terrible. You don't get any love."

"Everyone needs love," Madelyn added.

Hotaru had been very silent for the last few minutes. She looked and the baby and then her family. "I think it's time we have a family meeting," she told them. They all nodded their heads. Hotaru then turned to Ami. "Look after her for a while," she requested. "We'll be back soon." Ami nodded. Then the Saturn family left the room leaving everyone wondering what was going to happen.

"Mommy," Ariel came into the room with powder all over herself. "Mari just dumped powder on me."

'Well she threw water on me," Mari shrieked and sure enough her clothes were splashed with water. Ami sighed and looked up. Will she get any peace and quiet in the near future?

Annika sat on the balcony of her family's chambers letting the warm spring sunshine wash over her. She was happy because the enemy had been defeated but also saddened at the damage her evil counterpart had done to her best friend. The evil look in Dark Chibi Mars's eyes still haunted her and would probably haunt her for a long time.

"Everything okay," Rei's voice broke into her thoughts. Annika hadn't even heard her step out onto the balcony. "You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine," Annika replied. She moved over to make room for Rei on the lounge chair. Since she was small for her age they could both fit. "I'm just thinking."

"What have you been thinking about?" Rei asked.

"Dark Chibi Mars," Annika said softly. "She was the most evil one of all."

Rei shuddered. She had been around Dark Chibi Mars and couldn't believe the evil she had felt from her. It had been even harder that the evil had come from a clone of her own sweet daughter. "She was evil," Rei agreed. "But as always Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi were victorious."

"Thanks to Chibi Saturn and Dark Chibi Saturn," Annika pointed out. She was silent for another minute and then asked, "Do you think Gloria will be able to look at me without thinking about what Dark Chibi Mars did to her?"

Rei hesitated. She knew this question was coming. "It will take time," she replied. "But she knows that it was your evil counterpart and not you."

Annika got up and announced to her mother. "I'm going to see Gloria."

Gloria lay on the couch in front of the television. Since she had been returned to the palace Ami had told her to rest and take it easy so her injuries could heal. Although her Senshi powers protected her from serious injury, she still had a broken arm and bruised ribs to deal with. So Gloria took it easy and remembered not to let her mother be Nurse Venus while she was recovering.

Suddenly a hideous face appeared above the television. It gave a loud yell startling Gloria who screamed. The hideous face began to laugh. "Got you," Sachi shouted as he pulled off the mask.

"You baka," Gloria yelled as she tossed a cushion at him. But she was laughing too. That mask was really hideous. "You should use that to get Daisy."

"What's going on in here?" Minako demanded coming into the room.

"Nothing Minako-mama," Sachi replied. "Just playing a few jokes."

"Just remember your sister needs to rest," Minako reminded him. She then turned to Gloria. "Annika is here to see you."

Annika peeked timidly around the corner. Gloria stared hard at her and then beckoned her to come on in. Minako signaled Sachi to leave the room with her. Once they were gone there was an awkward silence. Annika finally broke it, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Gloria replied. "But I'll be okay."

"Good," Annika sighed in relief. She stood nervously in front of Gloria, twisting her hands.

"What is it?" Gloria asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Annika hurriedly told her. "I feel like it's my fault."

"Your fault?" Gloria exclaimed. "Why would it be your fault? You weren't there."

"But it was my evil double who hurt you," Annika replied.

"So," Gloria stated. "She wasn't you. I know you would never do something like that to anyone."

"Will you ever be able to look at me without thinking about her again?' Annika asked.

"Don't be silly," Gloria told her. "She may have looked like you but there was one big difference in your appearance."

"What was that," Annika inquired.

"Her eyes," Gloria replied. She shuddered for a moment. "She had the most evil eyes I had ever seen. You don't have eyes like that. So yes I will be able to look at you without looking at her because you don't have the eyes she had."

Annika gave a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

Minako came into the room. "We all have to go to the palace living room," she explained. "Apparently there is an important announcement." Annika and Gloria gave each other curious glances. What announcement?

Ten minutes later everyone, minus the Saturn family had gathered into the living room. Everyone was wondering what the big announcement was. "I just hope it isn't a new enemy all ready," Daisy sighed. "I would like some peace and quiet for a while."

"All of us would like that," Makoto pointed out as she tried to fix Tama's hair ribbon.

"Where's Hotaru?' Michiru asked Serenity. "She and her family aren't here yet."

"They're coming," Serenity replied. "They're the ones making the announcement."

"Here they are!" Gemmei exclaimed. Everyone looked up. Madelyn and Kimiko came in first followed by Hotaru and Anthony. Hotaru held the infant form on Dark Chibi Saturn in her arms. Silence fell over the room.

"It's the other Chibi Saturn," Faith hissed to Hope who only nodded her head.

"Is everyone here?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," Endymion replied. "And we're all listening."

Hotaru nodded. She turned to everyone else. "My family and I had a meeting," she told them. "And we feel that if Dark Chibi Saturn were brought up correctly she can grow to be a good person."

"She did help us defeat Dark Chibi Mars," Usagi pointed out.

"So what's going to be done with her?" Minako asked.

"My family and I have agreed to make her a member of our family," Hotaru replied. She held up the baby for everyone to see. "So I'd like all of you to meet Yumi, the newest member of the Saturn family."

The end

Surprised?? Well now here's an opportunity to let those creative juices start flowing for those who want to write a story about Yumi Tomoe.


End file.
